


The Burning Pain of Love

by NightHaze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Akashi Says He Doesn't Deserve Kuroko, Akashi Scares Kuroko, Akashi Seijuurou Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya Have A Giant Ass Fucking Fight, Akashi being Akashi, Akashi's Captain, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Basketball, Blowjobs, But Kuroko Has A Good Heart, Depressed Akashi, Drunk Akashi Seijuurou, Drunk Kuroko Tetsuya, Dry humping on a couch, Fluff, It Isn't Love Without Running Into Problems, It's All Akashi's Fault, Kisses, Kuroko Apologizes, Kuroko Is A Little Shit At Times, Kuroko Is A Lovable Idiot, M/M, More angst, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Sexual innuendos, Shit Ton Of Awkwardness, Slightly Implied Kuroko Tetsuya/Kagami Taiga, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Akashi Seijuurou, at some point, handjobs, im an awkward birb, im not used to writing smut, oof, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaze/pseuds/NightHaze
Summary: "Excuse me while I die of embarrassment." Kuroko's voice was muffled by Akashi's hoodie."Why would you be embarrassed?" Akashi asked. "I belong to you, therefore this body belongs to you." Kuroko was quiet, as Akashi brushed a kiss to Kuroko's temple. "You're mine, Tetsuya.""So you're mine?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head."No, you're mine and I'm mine. Everything's mine." Kuroko rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Pressing against Akashi's chest, Kuroko pushed himself up and gave him a deadpan look.Really?Kuroko asked with his eyes. Akashi smiled sheepishly in return. Slipping from Akashi's grip, he stood up to walk away, even as he heard a noise of protest from Akashi."I'm kidding..." Akashi complained, drawing out the last couple syllables. "I love you, Tetsuya. Don't leave me.""If you say something like that again don't think I won't hesitate to send out the pictures of you to the others." Kuroko threatened. Akashi's eyes widened, and he scrambled to get off the couch, nearly falling over in his haste."Wait, Tetsuya! What photos?!""Come on, Akashi-kun.""Don't ignore my question!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is _**unedited**_ at the current moment, so read at your own risk. I will do a thorough edit when I have the time.

“Move aside. My orders are absolute.” 

“Um, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko wasn’t sure how to react to this. All he could do was try to bite back a small smile of amusement as his boyfriend stood before him, glaring daggers at what stood in his path before him. “I don’t think that the gate will listen to you, let alone move on its own…” 

Akashi turned his head to stare at Kuroko, fiery crimson eyes clashing with impassive and deep blue eyes. Akashi frowned, and opened his mouth to protest - against what, Kuroko didn’t know. Instead, Kuroko quickly lifted a finger, and pressed it against Akashi’s lips, momentarily silencing the redhead. 

It was slightly surprising that Akashi actually fell silent, pouting slightly. A light chuckle left Kuroko’s lips. _The other Generation of Miracles were right._ Kuroko thought, tilting his head at a now obviously sulking Akashi Seijūrō. _Akashi-kun was whipped._ Kuroko knew that if it was anyone else, Akashi would most likely try to kill the offender, however, when it seemed that whenever came to Kuroko, it was a complete other story. 

_He’s kind of like putty in Tetsu’s hands,_ Aomine had once said.

“Akashi-kun. If I give you a kiss before you drop me off, will that make you feel better?” Kuroko asked, tugging at Akashi’s arm, trying to get the - now sulking - former captain to move. To his surprise, the stubborn red-head complied, allowing Kuroko to walk ahead of him, pushing the gate open as they left the school grounds.

Kuroko heard Akashi sigh quietly, before the older boy shifted so he was walking next to Kuroko, gently shaking Kuroko’s hand off his arm. Before Kuroko could ask if he did something wrong, he felt fingers entwine with his as Akashi clasped their hands together casually, tugging Kuroko closer so he could put their hands in Akashi’s pockets.

The blue-haired boy went wide-eyed, and coughed awkwardly, tilting his head to the side, as if to try to avoid being seen blushing furiously.

"You know you didn't have to come pick me up from uni." Kuroko said, tilting his head to the side. 

"Tetsuya, we go to the same university now, remember?" Akashi said, looking at Kuroko, giving him a small grin. 

"Oh." Kuroko blinked. He'd forgotten. They were no longer in high school, where Kuroko attended Seirin in Tokyo and where Akashi attended Rakuzan in Kyoto. Now they were in arm’s reach of each other at all times at their university in Osaka. 

Speaking of which…..

“Kurokocchi!” Kuroko heard Akashi mutter something beneath his breath, most likely something unfriendly and rather threatening as the tall and gangly blond ran up from behind them.

“How did we all end up coming to the same college?” Akashi huffed, tugging Kuroko closer to him almost in a possessive manner. 

“Kagamicchi and Murasakibaracchi aren’t here,” Kise responded in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. 

“That’s because Kagami-kun is in America and Murisakibara-kun is at a different university back in Kyoto with Tatsuya-kun.” Kuroko said, glancing up at Akashi. As Kise took another step forward, Kuroko felt Akashi’s grip on his waist tighten slightly, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Ehhh….” Kise breathed, his eyes darting down to Kuroko’s waist, before flitting up to Akashi’s face. “You’ve really got a tight grip on Kurokocchi there.” Akashi didn’t blink, and instead stared at Kise for a good minute - making the blond uneasy - before replying. 

“Of course. Tetsuya is mine and no one else’s.” Akashi stated, his voice matter-of-fact. Kuroko sighed slightly, and rested his head on the side of Akashi’s shoulder, feeling the redhead relax slightly beneath his touch. Kise tilted his head to the side, almost curiously. 

“If you don’t mind, Kise-kun,” Kuroko spoke up, causing both Akashi and Kise to look at him. “Akashi-kun and I were walking back contentedly until you showed up.”

“U-waahh, so blunt, Kurokocchi!” Kise wailed, his arms flailing around as Kuroko kept his face impassive - just like always. He felt Akashi’s shoulders rise and fall with his heavy sigh, and nudged Kuroko with his hip.

“Come on, Tetsuya.” Kuroko tilted his head at Kise in farewell before he and Akashi left, leaving Kise behind. 

“Why didn’t he just pursue a job as a model?” Akashi muttered beneath his breath as the two of them finally left their uni behind. Kuroko shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t know what Kise-kun was thinking when we graduated, Akashi-kun.” Akashi gave Kuroko an affectionate look - which Kuroko basked in, as they were one of Akashi’s rarest and almost never used expressions - and paused only to lean down to brush the hair off Kuroko’s forehead to press a soft kiss there.

“I’ve said that you can call me Seijūrō, Tetsuya.” Akashi reminded him as they started walking again. Kuroko buried his nose in his black scarf, trying to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“I know,” Kuroko responded, his voice muffled. “But Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun.” He cast a sideways look up at Akashi, who was frowning slightly, the skin between his eyebrows furrowed. Kuroko sighed, before rolling his lower lip into his mouth. “Akashi-kun.” Akashi looked up, his unwavering - and beautiful - crimson eyes met Kuroko’s deep blue, and Kuroko moved so he was standing before Akashi.

Reaching out, Kuroko grasped Akashi’s other hand, so he was holding both of Akashi’s hands. Tilting his head up, Kuroko kissed the underside of Akashi’s jaw, as it was the highest place on his boyfriend that he could reach without going up on his tip-toes. 

“Calling you by your first name right now would feel awkward to me.” Kuroko admitted, resting the side of his face against Akashi’s chest. Kuroko could feel and hear his boyfriend’s strong heartbeat against his ear as it slowly started to increase in pace as Kuroko nuzzled into the warmth of Akashi’s winter coat. “I can’t suddenly just switch what I’ve been calling you since middle school.” 

“I guess so,” Akashi sighed, arms wrapping around Kuroko’s smaller frame to hug him tightly. “But one of these days. Promise, Tetsuya?” 

“Mmm,” Kuroko murmured, nearly purring in content as Akashi ran a hand through his hair. “I promise, Akashi-kun.” There were a few moments of silence, and Kuroko found himself smiling into the material of Akashi’s coat. “Akashi-kun, your heart is beating quite quickly.” 

“I wonder why,” Akashi responded, his arms wrapping around Kuroko tighter before he let him go. Kuroko only gave Akashi an innocent grin. “We should get going, before the snow storm is supposed to hit.” Kuroko glanced up at the sky, taking in the dark gray clouds, before looking back at Akashi. 

The tip of his nose and ears were slightly red, and his cheeks were flushed from either the cold, or the close proximity of Kuroko - or potentially both. He looked cold, despite wearing the expensive winter wear. 

“Let’s go, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, stepping back with a slight hop, releasing the grip he had on Akashi’s left hand, keeping his fingers intertwined with Akashi’s fingers on his right hand.

“Let’s,” Akashi agreed.

“You know, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, earning a curious look from the redhead. “Just because you wear an expensive and well-known brand of clothing doesn’t mean it’ll keep you warm.” Peering up at his boyfriend, Kuroko felt his lips twitch at the corners as the tops of Akashi’s cheeks flushed.

“I know.” Akashi responded. “But Father insists.”

“You’re in college, though. Your father shouldn’t influence you this much, surely?” Kuroko asked. He knew he was most likely treading on thin ice - Akashi didn’t like talking to anyone about his family. Akashi frowned, burying his nose beneath the fabric of his scarf. He was quiet for several moments and Kuroko was beginning to regret asking. Kuroko returned his gaze to the foreboding color of the sky.

A small sigh had Kuroko looking back towards Akashi as they briefly paused on a bridge above the street. Akashi leaned forward, resting his forearms on the railing, though he kept a firm grip on Kuroko’s hand.

“Father’s always going to try to have an iron grip on me until the day he dies. I hope that when I happen to be by his side when he’s on the brink of death, he’ll point towards me and say something about ‘that’s the man I raised’ and I’ll turn around to see him pointing at someone else so it confirms that I’m not biologically related to him.” 

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko gasped, knocking his forehead against Akashi’s shoulder. “Even if you hate him that much, you shouldn’t say something like that!” Akashi’s lips quirked up into a self-deprecative smirk. 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said, straightening before facing Kuroko. The sunset cast a soft glow across Akashi’s face, accentuating his aristocratic features. 

“Yes?” Kuroko responded, his voice soft, and slightly cautious.

“My Father’s influence should be in the past. I’m still working on getting my point across to him.” A dark scowl flashed across Akashi’s face, momentarily reminding Kuroko about Akashi’s _other_ self he had back in middle school and their first year of high school. “This is my chance to show Father who I can be without his help and influence in my life.” Akashi said, raking a hand through his hair and leaving it sticking up haphazardly. 

Kuroko nodded, tugging lightly on Akashi’s hand. The redhead turned to look at him, and Kuroko took his free hand from his pocket and reached up on his tiptoes, carding his fingers through Akashi’s red hair to tame it down. 

“My hair’s all messed up,” Akashi sighed, lowering his head to make it easier for Kuroko to smooth his fingers through the red strands. Kuroko smirked slightly, which went unseen by Akashi.

“Nah, it’s just your morals that are messed up.” Kuroko said, in a monotonous voice. Akashi’s head snapped up, eyes wide - shocked - and mouth gaped open until he saw the mischievous grin on Kuroko’s face. 

“You…” Akashi growled, though it had no heat to it. “That’s just part of my charm, Tetsuya. The charm you fell for.” Kuroko rolled his eyes, unlacing their other hands to lift them up and ruffle up Akashi’s hair.

“Whatever Akashi-kun decides to do, he should know that I’m always willing to stay beside him.” Kuroko said, his voice full of conviction. He was rewarded with a sweet smile from Akashi, followed by a small peck to the mouth.

“Thank you, Tetsuya.”

——————————

“Tetsuya lives alone, right?” Kuroko carefully bookmarked his page in his book before closing it, setting it to the side as he looked down at the redhead who was resting his head in Kuroko’s lap. Akashi’s eyes were scanning through characters on the page of the _Environmental and Government Studies_ book.

“You’re correct, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, leaning back against the wall, both of his arms lying limply by his side. He felt Akashi shift his weight, and his eyes flickered down as Akashi flipped another page. _Akashi-kun is quite skilled and excels at processing new information._ Kuroko mused to himself, watching as Akashi’s eyes flicked through the page quickly.

“What do you think of the two of us living together? For the time we’re both in university.” Akashi suggested, looking up from his book to gaze up at Kuroko. Kuroko felt his heart stutter a couple times at the look in Akashi’s eyes. They were unusually… soft.

“I don’t know, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, lifting a hand to rest it on Akashi’s head, his thumb stroking Akashi’s forehead gently. Akashi closed his eyes, surprising Kuroko by leaning into his touch. It was unlike Akashi to act so affectionately. 

“Do you not want to live with me, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, without opening his eyes.

“It’s not that,” Kuroko protested.

“Then why not?” Akashi asked, sitting up slightly, causing Kuroko’s hand to drop from Akashi’s head. “We’ve already been dating for two years.”

It was true. Kuroko bit his lower lip anxiously. It had definitely shocked Kuroko when Akashi had asked to meet with him privately - soon after they’d won their match against Jabberwock with their team composed of the Generation of Miracles along with Kagami and the infamous sixth phantom man - in order to confess to him. It was completely out of Akashi’s character, however, knowing that Akashi had finally given up the more malicious and vicious side of him, Kuroko could see the person who he’d first met. 

Kuroko hadn’t turned Akashi down, of course. Since he had been a first year in junior high, he’d admired Akashi from afar after their encounter in the gym. Though Kuroko was quite friendly with Aomine, he always found himself searching for that familiar shock of red hair and crimson eyes. 

It was obvious that a long-distance relationship would be difficult to maintain - especially with how _unnoticed_ Kuroko was in Tokyo compared to how popular Akashi was in Kyoto. Kuroko remembered Akashi saying something about how Momoi might try to make a move on Kuroko while they couldn’t see each other.

Kuroko had to assure Akashi that Momoi wouldn’t do that. Momoi had always been very respectful and obedient towards Akashi, listening to what he had to say. Just like many others, Momoi was also intimidated by Akashi and didn’t wish to cross him. It didn’t do much to soothe Akashi’s nerves, which Kuroko noted, was unusual, as Akashi was always sure of himself.

He then had to - embarrassingly - bring up the fact that he’d admired Akashi for quite a long time, and that now he was dating Akashi, there wouldn’t be any other person he’d look at. 

Akashi had then focused on worrying - and threatening - about Kagami, even though the latter had already left for America. Kuroko had sighed exasperatedly, reassuring Akashi firmly that nothing was going to happen. After telling Kuroko that he’d be giving no warnings and only death threats to - and potentially harm - whoever _dared to go near my Tetsuya_ , Akashi had kissed Kuroko on the cheek and entered the limousine that had been sent to collect Akashi.

“I know, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko responded, glancing up from where his fingers were entwined together on his lap. Akashi had twisted slightly to be able to look at Kuroko, resting most of his weight on his right hand, which was flat against the ground, his chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Then why are you against us living together? This will be the first time we’ll be able to since we started going out.” Akashi added. Kuroko clasped the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side to avoid looking into Akashi’s crimson eyes. If he looked into them for too long, he’d easily crumble and give in to Akashi’s requests. 

“I’m not against us living with each other,” Kuroko said, biting his lower lip. “I’m just… I’ve never done something like this. I’m used to living on my own.” Akashi nodded, before sighing, flopping back down - not so gracefully, mind him - back onto Kuroko’s outstretched legs. 

Kuroko bite back a remark of jealousy at how easily Akashi could pull off any look. No matter what, he’d always look insanely attractive, even when he was in his other form. Akashi was currently just lying on his side, one leg pulled up slightly, his knee bent, while his right arm was folded neatly beneath his head. His head was resting on the upper part of his right arm as his left forearm rested on top of his right forearm. Peering up at Kuroko, Akashi gave him a slow and sleepy - but rather small - smile. 

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko trailed off, sighing in exasperation and trying to bite back a smile of affection. He reached out with a hand and stroked Akashi’s head, his fingers sliding through silky strands. His other hand curled around the back of Akashi’s neck and the side of his face, his thumb brushing just beneath Akashi’s jaw. 

Akashi tilted his head back slightly, his eyes closing as a soft and blissful noise escaped him. Kuroko chuckled lightly, before repeating his ministrations, and before he realized what was happening: Akashi was making a purring noise in his throat. 

Kuroko watched as Akashi’s eyes flew open, red dusting his cheeks as he scrambled to grab his book, Kuroko’s hands falling down to his lap, as Akashi flipped the open to a random page, before covering his face with it. It didn’t help him to hide the blush that was crawling down his neck and dusting his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears red. 

“You heard nothing.” Akashi mumbled, and Kuroko found himself laughing. 

“But Akashi-kun,” Kuroko protested as Akashi lowered the book with a light scowl, his eyes avoiding Kuroko’s. “How did you make that kind of noise?” 

“Shut up,” Akashi muttered, sitting up with his back facing Kuroko. Kuroko could still see the flush on his boyfriend’s neck and ears. Shifting forward, Kuroko got onto his hands and knees and crawled forward, rearing up and wrapping his arms around Akashi from behind. He felt Akashi tense up even more as he pressed a chaste kiss to Akashi’s temple.

“It’s not fair,” Kuroko pouted, resting his chin on Akashi’s shoulders, shuffling until he had his arms wrapped around Akashi’s torso, right beneath his arms, and his legs wrapped around Akashi’s middle, his ankles crossing and on top of Akashi’s bent right leg.

“What’s not fair, Tetsuya?” Akashi finally sighed.

“You can always pull any look off.” Kuroko said, pressing his nose into the side of Akashi’s neck. “I’m here struggling to keep up but you’re just there looking flawless every second of the day.”

“Trust me, Tetsuya, I’m not flawless inside and out.” Akashi murmured, clasping their hands together. Kuroko couldn’t really see what was going on, and it was a bit awkward to try to have his chin on the shoulder of his boyfriend who was taller than him. Instead, Kuroko shifted his head, so it was no longer resting on Akashi’s shoulders, but pressed against the length of his spine.

“I know, Akashi-kun. But even with your mental flaws, you’re perfect.” Akashi made a strange noise in his throat, one that felt as it it was vibrating through Kuroko’s cheek. “What is it, Akashi-kun?”

“You.” Akashi said, looking over his shoulder to peer down at Kuroko. “You’re more then I deserve.” Kuroko just shook his head and reached up to peck Akashi on the cheek. It seemed as if he’d recovered from his earlier embarrassment. 

“Am I?” Kuroko asked, feeling himself flush slightly as he buried his face in the length of Akashi’s spine.

“Mmhm.” Akashi mused, gripping Kuroko’s hands tightly, as if he was afraid that they’d slip from his grip. “What about me, Tetsuya?”

“You’re more than I could ever wish for.” Kuroko answered, his voice muffled by Akashi’s body. Akashi chuckled, and Kuroko felt the sound vibrate through the body he was wrapped around. 

“Is it still a no to living together?” Akashi asked after a moment of silence. “If I’m more than you could ever wish for, then-”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko interrupted, before tugging his hands from Akashi’s grip, releasing him from the clamp of his legs. As if reading Kuroko’s mind, Akashi shifted, spinning around before sliding his legs beneath Kuroko’s, scooting forward until the backs of Kuroko’s knees were pressed against Akashi’s thighs.

“What is it, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, his eyes scanning over Kuroko’s face in an almost nervous manner. 

“Did I ever _say_ that I didn’t want to live with you?” Kuroko asked reaching forward to grasp Akashi’s hands which he was using to brace himself against the ground.

“No?” Akashi responded, sounding confused as he tilted his head. 

“Then?” Kuroko prompted, giving Akashi a supportive smile. A slow smile broke out on Akashi’s face, and he tugged Kuroko forward so sharply that it sent the smaller of the two colliding into Akashi’s chest, the both of them toppling over backwards. 

Akashi rested both hands on the small of Kuroko’s back, his crimson eyes glowing softly as he stared up at Kuroko, obviously happy. Kuroko ducked his head, pressing the side of his face against the upper part of his right arm. He’d reached out instinctively as they’d fallen, and now both of his hands were framing Akashi’s head. 

With gentle guidance and urging, Kuroko finally lowered himself to lay in between Akashi’s legs, resting his head next to Akashi’s on the ground, the length of their bodies fit together snugly. It was silent for quite a while, and Kuroko found himself almost dozing off.

“Yes?” Akashi murmured, the low noise in his throat broke Kuroko out of his sleepy haze.

“Of course, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko responded, his voice laced with sleep. He heard Akashi chuckle softly, and felt him shift onto his side, gently turning Kuroko until his back was pressed against Akashi’s chest, Kuroko’s head resting on his boyfriend’s arm. The other arm banded around Kuroko’s waist protectively - and rather possessively even though they were the only ones there. 

The last thing Kuroko felt and heard was Akashi resting his chin in the crook of his neck, and the soft whisper of lips brushing over his collarbone.

“I love you, Tetsuya…”

——————————

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko blinked, as he noticed his tall and green-haired former team mate standing to the side to avoid being jostled by the crowd that was pushing Kuroko around. Midorima started at Kuroko’s voice - Kuroko was surprised he was even heard over the ruckus - and turned around, his eyes scanning the crowd before they fell lower, resting on the top of Kuroko’s head.

He saw Midorima huff, rather irritatedly, as he strode forward, pushing his way through the crowd towards Kuroko, grasping his upper arm with long fingers, pulling the blue-haired teenager out of the crowd.

“Kuroko,” Midorima tilted his head in greeting. Though Midorima and Kuroko didn’t have the most solid foundation for their “friendship”, the other would acknowledge the other and help if one was in need - despite Midorima’s stubbornness. 

“Thank you, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko said, looking back slightly at the bustling university students. Midorima gave a non-commital noise, causing Kuroko to look back. 

“You know, if it was Akashi, he’d probably start yelling at everyone to move before he eliminated them where they stood.” Midorima said , arching an eyebrow. Kuroko frowned.

“I know. I’m trying to work on that.” Kuroko said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that Akashi was - almost freakishly - protective over him, and was most definitely possessive. Kuroko found that he didn’t really _mind_ it, but it did get annoying after a while.

“Well, I wish you good luck.” Midorima said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’ll see you at the basketball tryouts, most likely.” Kuroko nodded, and watched as Midorima shifted, before forcing his way through the crowd and disappeared from sight.

Kuroko glanced at the clock on the wall. If he didn’t hurry, he’d be late. Sighing, Kuroko grimaced and braced himself before pushing himself into the throng of people, finding himself being pushed and pulled this way and that. Kuroko was hit with a sense of déjà vu, remembering how easily he got to where he wanted to be in his first year at Seirin when the second years wanted all the first years to get that _special_ bread. 

Granted, it was worth everything, in Kuroko’s opinion. Then again, he wasn’t the one who’d been thrown and bashed around unlike his other teammates. 

Before he knew it, Kuroko was standing before his Modern Japanese class. Kuroko knew that this was one of the easier classes he’d chosen, but he wasn’t sure exactly _what_ courses he wanted to do. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kuroko checked the time, noticing he was late, and could only hope that the misdirection that had saved him countless times in both middle and high school would save him again.

——————————

“Tetsu!” Kuroko looked up, startled as he heard a familiar voice call his name. As he saw the origin of the voice, a small smile broke out on his face.

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko waved, and waited where he was as Aomine hurried towards him, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his breath a cloudy white against the biting chill in the air.

“How’s everything been?” Aomine asked. 

“Alright,” Kuroko responded. “How about you? Skipped any classes yet?” Aomine shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nah. You know that both Satsuki and Akashi would kill me. It’s university now.” Aomine said, shrugging. Kuroko chuckled, and buried his nose beneath the scarf around his neck. Aomine’s eyes followed the movement. “Hey, is that Akashi’s scarf?”

“I think so.” Kuroko said, his voice slightly muffled. He shook his head to dislodge the scarf from his nose. “It smells like Akashi-kun.”

“That sounds slightly weird,” Aomine stated, and Kuroko shrugged. “It’s probably a really expensive brand too, isn’t it?” Sheepishly, Kuroko nodded.

“Akashi-kun won’t let me go outside without being bundled up.” Kuroko mumbled, complaining slightly. 

“Oh, that’s right! You’re both living together now, right?” Aomine exclaimed, bending down to peer at Kuroko. 

“Yes,” Kuroko responded. “It seems as if Akashi-kun is a bit eager to get away from his father’s arrangements to show he’s more independent than his father makes him out to be.” Aomine made a discontented noise in the back of his throat.

“Akashi’s still letting that ass control him?”

“Oh, Akashi-kun’s been out of control since middle school.” Kuroko deadpanned, causing Aomine to let out a bark of laughter.

“Seems legitimate.” Aomine agreed.

“How’s living with Kise?” Kuroko asked, after a short moment of silence fell over them.

“It’s…. interesting.” Aomine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “There’s lots of complaining. I can’t believe he’s the oldest of all of us when he acts like the baby.”

“I’m the youngest and I don’t act like a child.” Kuroko said, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, but Tetsu, with the way you’re constantly disappearing kind of tells us that we need to supervise you more often.” Aomine chastised. 

“Everyone in the Generation of Miracles are incompetent at some point.” Kuroko huffed, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, and burying his nose beneath his scarf.

“Am I incompetent as well?” Kuroko blinked, slightly startled as Akashi’s voice was heard. Aomine let out a dramatic screech of alarm.

“I think Kise-kun’s rubbing off on you.” Kuroko informed Aomine, before turning to face Akashi. “I mean what I said, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko added, before shuffling closer to stretch up on his tip toes to press his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. 

He felt a small jolt of satisfaction as Akashi jumped slightly from how cold Kuroko’s face was, and was curious to know why Akashi hadn’t worn a scarf of his own. 

“Tetsu can be so blunt at times,” Kuroko heard Aomine whine.

“But that’s one of the many things about Tetsuya that I fell in love with,” Akashi argued, wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s waist, hugging him briefly before letting him go. Kuroko stepped back and tilted his head to the side. 

Akashi stepped forward and rearranged the scarf around Kuroko’s neck, making sure that it covered his ears.

“Akashi-kun, how come you’re not wearing a scarf?” Kuroko asked, his voice slightly muffled. 

“I forgot it in the changing rooms.” Akashi shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh yeah, how do you guys think you did in the try outs?” Aomine asked, and Kuroko tilted his head thoughtfully.

“I am absolute. Of course I will have made the team.” Akashi stated, monotonous and serious. Kuroko and Aomine blinked, a bit startled at the slight personality change. Though Akashi had said he’d left the “other Akashi” behind for good, it still seemed as if pieces of the merciless and tyrannical-like Akashi had stayed.

“I don’t know,” Kuroko admitted, staring at the ground as the three of them continued walking down the snow-covered sidewalk.

“I’m sure you did fine, Tetsu.” Aomine reassured. “Hey, Akashi, reassure your boyfriend.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Daiki.” Akashi said, the tone of his voice sounding quite sharp. Kuroko looked up, startled, and saw that although Akashi’s eyes were one color, they had a slightly crazed glow to them.

“But-”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said quietly. Aomine blinked at Kuroko, as if silently asking him if he’d be alright. Kuroko nodded and Aomine tilted his head in farewell and hurried off down the streets. Kuroko heaved a sigh and looked back up at Akashi, whose facial expression was now impassive. 

“Those only who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place.” Akashi was murmuring the same phrase over and over again. Kuroko hadn’t heard Akashi speak those words in nearly three years, and it didn’t bring back the most pleasant memories. 

“Akashi-kun, are you alright?” Kuroko asked, cautiously reaching out to thread his fingers through Akashi’s. As if Kuroko’s touch was the spell-breaker, Akashi blinked, his head abruptly jerking to the side to stare down at Kuroko. 

“What… what just happened?” Akashi asked, his voice a bit hoarse. Kuroko just shook his head, tugging on Akashi’s hand, encouraging him to walk alongside Kuroko. 

“You seemed to revert back to… the other you.” Kuroko finally said. 

“But that’s impossible, I left him behind,” Akashi protested. Kuroko shrugged.

“Pieces of the past will always stay with us, Akashi-kun.” 

“That’s unfortunate, then.”

“Mm.”

——————————

"Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up as Akashi approached him where he as standing at the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko placed the knife down beside the cutting board, tilting his head back as Akashi stepped behind him, placing his hands on Kuroko's hips and tugging him back gently. 

"What're you making?" Akashi asked, leaning down to brush his nose against Kuroko's. "Boiled eggs?"

"I know how to make more things now!" Kuroko argued. "Kagami-kun taught me. Don't you go get jealous." Kuroko added the last part as he felt Akashi's fingers tighten slightly against his hips. 

"Can't help it." Akashi grunted, burying his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck to leave a lingering kiss there. Kuroko heaved a sigh, and lifted a hand, reaching back to thread his fingers through Akashi's hair. Once again, he heard a soft purring noise in the back of Akashi's throat.

It didn't seem like Akashi noticed he was doing it, and Kuroko didn't want to make him aware. 

"So?" Akashi asked, his lips moving against Kuroko's neck in a way that made shivers run down his spine. 

"It's your favorite," Kuroko said, trying to keep the breathiness out of his voice. 

"Mm, I'll look forward to it then." Akashi said, nipping Kuroko's ear slightly before pulling away. 

His hands fell from Kuroko's hips as the redhead wandered out of the kitchen rather aimlessly to go somewhere else in the apartment.

Kuroko heaved a heavy sigh, and started to cut up the vegetables he needed for the tofu soup. 

It was pretty much his own spin on the tofu soup, and he hoped that Akashi would like it. Akashi was one to definitely follow tradition and like to keep things that way. 

Kuroko was nervous that Akashi wouldn't approve of a more modern or altered version of the traditional soup.

Shaking his head, Kuroko focused on the task at hand.

~~

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called, wiping his hands on his apron as he padded out of the kitchen. "The dinner's ready."

When he got no response, Kuroko hung up his apron and went into the living room to be greeted with an adorable sight. 

Akashi had fallen asleep on the couch while reading, the book haphazardly open and lying half on the couch and half on his chest, head tilted to the side. One of his legs were bent, and the other one partially off the couch. His arms were splayed, one above his head and the other hanging over the side of the couch. 

His dark gray hoodie had ridden up his abdomen, and was scrunched up at the small of his back, a sigh that he had wriggled around - either consciously or subconsciously - to get comfortable. 

The side of his face was pressed into the arm that was raised above his head an dangling off the end of the couch. Kuroko could even hear little snores coming from him. Snapping a couple pictures with his phone - he couldn't help it, not only was Akashi a gorgeous and adorable human being, but the photos could be useful in the future - he stepped forwards, kneeling on the couch before his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, reaching out to shake Akashi's shoulder. The redhead made a noncommittal groan in the back of his throat and shifted, curling up on himself. 

Kuroko glanced down the length of Akashi's body, realizing how much leaner he'd gotten since high school. He'd gotten a little bit taller as well. Before he even knew what he was doing, Kuroko's eyes were raking over the exposed skin of Akashi's abdomen and the muscles in his arms that were visible thanks to his sleeves being bunched up above his elbows. 

Kuroko stood and slung a leg over Akashi's hips, basically straddling his abdomen as he pressed a trembling palm against Akashi's stomach. He felt the ridges of hard muscle, and even felt them twitch beneath his touch. _Akashi-kun is warm._ Kuroko thought, placing his other palm down onto Akashi's skin

Hesitating briefly, Kuroko slid his palms up higher, pushing Akashi's hoodie further up his body. _I feel really lucky_. Kuroko thought as he tilted his head to admire his boyfriend's lean and muscles body. 

He was startled when he felt a hand cup his cheek, and his eyes shot to Akashi's face. The redhead looked sleepy, but his crimson eyes were open, clouded with confusion. 

"Er, sorry, Akashi-kun," Kuroko stuttered, nervously as he made a move to get off. 

"Stay here," Akashi mumbled, hand trailing down to Kuroko's arm and tugging him forward. Kuroko sighed, and trying to hide his blushing face, leaned down and pressed the side of his face into the bunched up fabric of Akashi's hoodie. 

Kuroko fumbled between them to grasp the book and gently closed it, before placing it on the floor beside them. Akashi entwined their legs together and pressed a kiss to the top of Kuroko's head. 

"It felt nice, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, his breath tickling. Kuroko hummed beneath his breath, still embarrassed to be caught basically feeling up his boyfriend. 

"Glad to know you enjoyed it. Now excuse me while I die of embarrassment." Kuroko mumbled, his voice muffled by Akashi's hoodie. 

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Akashi asked. "I belong to you, therefore this body belongs to you." 

"Same goes to you." Kuroko managed, feeling his blush crawl down his neck. 

"You're mine, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, and Kuroko felt him shift to brush a kiss against his temple. 

"So that makes you mine?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head up. 

"No, you're mine and I'm mine. Everything's mine." Kuroko rolled his eyes at Akashi's blatant and sarcastic tone of voice. Pressing his palms against Akashi's chest, Kuroko pushed himself up and gave Akashi a deadpan look. 

_Really?_ Kuroko sent the message with his eyes. Akashi gave him a sheepish smile in return. Kuroko slipped from Akashi's grip and stood up to walk away, pausing as he heard a noise of protest from Akashi. He knew that almost all of the Generation of Miracles were under the impression that Kuroko didn't understand sarcasm, and that multiple jokes went over his head. Though Kuroko could also make jokes and be just as sarcastic as he was blunt, it still didn't seem to register within his middle school team. As annoying as it could be, it was also quite helpful in situations like these. 

"I'm kidding..." Akashi complained, drawing out the last couple syllables as he reached out with a hand before letting it flop back onto the ground. "I love you, Tetsuya. Don't leave me."

"I'm just going into the kitchen, Akashi-kun. The soup's ready as well. If you say something like that again don't think I won't hesitate to send out the pictures of you to the others." Kuroko said, casting a look over his shoulder. Akashi's eyes widened at the last sentence and he scrambled to get off the couch, nearly falling over in his haste. 

"Wait, Tetsuya! What photos?!" 

"Come and eat, Akashi-kun."

"Don't ignore my question!"

——————————


	2. Chapter 2

"We all made the team!" Kuroko looked up from his conversation with Aomine as Kise came running up to them, arms open and obviously ready to throw himself onto one of them for a hug. Kuroko blinked and stepped to the side at the last minute, causing Kise to fly by and crash into a heap on the ground. 

“Of course we made the team, Kise. What do you think they take us for?” Aomine asked, annoyed, staring down at the blond on the ground.

"I'm already dating someone, Kise-kun." Kuroko reminded him. 

"Kurokocchi!!" Kise cried out, sitting up and flailing his arms. “Aominecchi!”

"How do you deal with this?" Kuroko asked, eyeing Aomine. He shrugged. 

"The real question is how did we deal with him in middle school?" Aomine asked, smirking.

"Hey!" Kise yelled. "I'm right here!"

"That's the point." Kuroko deadpanned, turning to face Kise, who pouted. 

"Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta." The three looked up as Akashi approached, Midoriya tailing behind. "We need to meet in the gym."

Kuroko pushed himself off of the wall that was beside the cork board that stated the people who had made each team, and tilted his head in greeting. 

"Uniform assignments?" Aomine asked, as he stood, grabbing Kise's forearm and yanking him up. 

"Most likely," Midorima said, using his taped hand to push his glasses up his nose. 

"Let's go," Akashi said, before turning on his heel to walk down the hall. The other four followed. 

"It's kind of like middle school all over again." Kuroko heard Kise say. "Akashicchi is leading us once again!"

"He'll probably be captain or vice captain at the least," Aomine added. Kuroko cast a glance at Akashi, and noticed that there seemed to be a lot of tension in the redhead's shoulders. 

Hurrying forward, Kuroko peered up at Akashi's face, before tapping his fingers against Akashi’s palm. Wordlessly, Akashi entwined their fingers, keeping their palms clasped together. 

_Akashi-kun’s hands are really clammy,_ Kuroko rolled his lower lip into his mouth, and stared up at Akashi, noticing how serious his expression was. Kuroko glanced behind them, and Midorima caught his eye. Gesturing at Akashi with his gaze, Kuroko silently asked Midorima to divert the other two’s attention so Kuroko could figure out what was wrong. 

“Oi, idiots. We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” Midorima called to Aomine and Kise, who were arguing and lagging behind. 

“Then I’ll be the first one there!” Kise shouted, shoving at Aomine. Being the competitive athlete Aomine was, he immediately yanked Kise back in order to get ahead. 

“Stop acting like-” Before Akashi could turn around to yell at the two, Kuroko squeezed Akashi’s hand firmly, stopping the redhead from continuing. He shot Kuroko a rather aggressive look, which he promptly returned with an impassive stare.

Midorima passed by on Kuroko’s other side, tapping his shoulder briefly. Kuroko looked back at Midorima, who was already striding down the hall quickly to catch up to the arguing duo.

“What is it, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroko retorted, straightforward. Akashi just stared back, not blinking, and showing little to no emotion on his face. 

"It's nothing." Akashi responded curtly, shaking his hand from Kuroko's grip. Kuroko let his hand fall to his side, watching him stride down the hall, wondering what would have possibly happened to Akashi overnight. 

_Maybe I should have mentioned Kagami’s visit sooner. > Kuroko frowned, before hurrying down the hall after everyone else._

__

——————————

"Tetsu!" Kuroko jerked his head up, snapping out of his thoughts right before he was hit in the face with a basketball. Swiftly and easily misdirecting it towards Aomine, Kuroko watched his first light dunk it in. Kuroko wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and headed off to the side to drink.

"Is everything alright?" Kuroko looked up as Midorima came to stand beside him. 

"Honestly, I don't know." Kuroko frowned, staring at Akashi's figure from afar. He was obviously giving some orders if his body language said anything. Akashi was too tense, and the snappish tone he’d used earlier was an obvious sign that it was not “nothing”.

"That's odd," Midorima hummed. "He seemed fine when we were in our Government Studies class this morning." Kuroko sighed, and shrugged, trying to remain indifferent. 

"If he's going to act in an immature behavior, then I shall give him space until he returns to normal." Kuroko stated, running a brief hand through his hair. 

"How are you going to do that? You share an apartment and it was yours at first. I doubt Akashi will leave you alone if you’re in the same apartment." Midorima said, his eyebrows furrowing in a rare gesture of concern. 

"I am staying with Kagami-kun. He is visiting from America because it is a break, according it him. We made arrangements to meet up over the weekend but I can ask if we can shift the date.” Kuroko responded. 

"Akashi won't take this lightly." Midorima warned. Kuroko shrugged. 

“I informed Akashi-kun last night.” Kuroko responded simply.

"Aren't you being a bit childish as well?" When Kuroko shot him a curious look, Midorima elaborated. "I mean, doesn't Akashi feel threatened by Kagami? Since he was your light when you defeated him and Rakuzan? Him thinking that when you go to stay with Kagami, he must have some ulterior motive, certainly." 

"Of course not, Midorima-kun." Kuroko responded, impassively. "Kagami-kun is just a friend and both he and Akashi-kun know it. If Akashi-kun gets jealous over something as simple as this, then he is just being needy, petty and too possessive." 

With that, Kuroko slung his towel over his shoulder, picked up his phone from the bench and slipped out of the gym. Unfortunately, Kuroko didn't make it too far before his wrist was grabbed, and he was whirled around at a blindingly quick pace and slammed against a wall. Palms slapped against either side of his head, trapping Kuroko in. Wincing slightly in pain, Kuroko opened his eyes to stare into burning crimson eyes. 

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, taken aback by his boyfriend’s abrupt acts of aggression.

"What did I hear in that conversation?" Akashi snarled, the sudden rage and hatred in his voice taking Kuroko by surprise. Kuroko hadn’t noticed Akashi crossing the gym when he had been talking with Midorima. Akashi's eyes were blazing, fury making his eyes seem an even more piercing red than they normally were.

"None of your business, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, lifting his chin defiantly. Akashi narrowed his eyes, and before Kuroko knew what was happening, Akashi had fused his mouth to Kuroko’s, shoving him against the hard wall in the dark hallway.

Aggressive. Hard. Messy. 

Kuroko tried in vain to push Akashi off, but it was to no avail. Akashi was too strong for Kuroko. The smaller boy fought back the panic rising rapidly in his chest, though the pace of his beating heart was a dead giveaway. 

He didn't want whatever this was this to happen. He didn’t want to have someone force themselves on him, let alone his own boyfriend. For although he and Akashi had been dating for over two years, they hadn't ever gone past kissing and slightly intimate touches. 

Akashi had accepted and supported Kuroko’s requests, and had listened with all eagerness, and was always ready to do whatever was best for Kuroko. However, it seemed as if Akashi had turned into a completely different person, or had reverted back to his old self, the one with heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko didn’t like it. He was afraid.

All of Kuroko's cries for help and whimpers of pain were swallowed by Akashi's greedy mouth, blocked by the palm of his hand, and it took all of Kuroko’s composure and strength to bite back a shriek of pain as Akashi bit the side of his neck hard enough to draw blood, leave a mark, and brutally bruise the skin. 

Akashi's hands were rough and forceful, sliding up beneath Kuroko's shirt, grasping and groping, the other sliding into the back of his shorts to pull him against Akashi's body. Kuroko was squirming, trying to break free from Akashi’s freakishly powerful grip. He writhed as Akashi forced one of his legs between Kuroko’s, pushing against him punishingly hard.

_Please let me go, Akashi-kun._ Kuroko begged with his eyes. He could feel them welling up with tears, and he had to force himself not to cry. Akashi ignored him, growling in the back of his throat as Kuroko became increasingly unresponsive. Kuroko felt a shudder of disgust and horror run down his spine as he felt Akashi’s hand slip down his abdomen, fingers pulling away the waistband of his shorts.

_This was actually happening….._ Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back disgust and panic. Kuroko took the first chance he got: as Akashi pressed his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, the blue haired boy bit down as hard as he could, causing Akashi to jerk back, cursing in shock and pain. It was just enough time for Kuroko's palm to make satisfying contact with his cheek, the sound echoing in the empty hallway. Stumbling backwards, Akashi’s eyes widened with shock, losing the lusty and angered haze, hand flying to his mouth and cheek. 

"Control yourself, goddammit." Kuroko spat, as he immediately peeled himself away from the wall and raced down the hallway. His legs felt like rubber, and he nearly stumbled, tripping over his own feet, before he reached the door at the end of the hallway, bursting out of the doors and continuing to run, even if it was in the middle of winter. 

He didn't know where he was going. He didn’t care. He hadn't even gotten the chance to even walk down to the changing rooms to change out of his training clothes. His school bag and apartment keys were still in his locker. All he had was his phone and a towel. 

But the only thought on his mind was to get away from Akashi.

——————————

"Kuroko? What's wrong?"

"Kagami-kun." 

"What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're going to cry? Where are you?"

"I'll explain later. Please. Just come to get me. I know it’s a few days early and you’re probably just tired because you just landed and-”

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there."

When Kagami arrived, bundled up in a coat, scarf and hat, panting and out of breath, Kuroko had immediately crashed into him, his arms sliding beneath the coat and wrapping around Kagami’s torso, burying his face in his chest. 

_Warm._ Kuroko thought, subconsciously squeezing tighter. Shocked, Kagami stroked the top of Kuroko's head, and rubbed the length of Kuroko's back with a large hand. 

"Kuroko...." Kagami whispered. Kuroko could hear Kagami’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear and it helped immensely to calm Kuroko down.

"You've gotten really tall." Kuroko said, diverting the attention off of him, lifting his head to look up at Kagami. "You just keep gaining more muscle bulk too." He added, poking at Kagami's biceps. The latter blushed slightly, and clasped the back of his neck. 

"You seem to have grown a few centimeters too." Kagami said. "You've even got some more muscle on those scrawny arms of yours."

"Offensive." Kuroko frowned, pulling back slightly to poke at his own biceps. 

"Kuroko," Kuroko looked up and as he saw Kagami's concerned expression, he sighed. 

"Should we start walking?" The two of them separated and began to walk down the street. 

“Aren’t you freezing?” Kagami asked, eying the clothing that Kuroko was wearing. “It’s basically the middle of winter and all you have on is a t-shirt and shorts.”

“I’ll be okay.” Kuroko insisted, even though he’d already started to shiver in the cold winter air. Grumbling something about stubbornness, Kagami took off his winter jacket and slung it over Kuroko’s shoulders like a cape. Grasping the upper corners of the jacket, Kuroko hugged it gratefully to himself. “Won’t you be cold, Kagami-kun? You hate the cold.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Kagami reassured him. “I’m wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. I’ll be warm. Besides, I got my hat and scarf as well.”

“Well, thank you.” Kuroko murmured, hiding a small smile.

“So….. What happened?" Kagami asked, finally. 

"As you know, I'm dating Akashi-kun." Kuroko started. Kagami nodded. Kuroko bit his lower lip. “He doesn’t want any harm to come to me, and is freakishly possessive and protective of me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kagami mused, having being on the receiving end of multiple threats. 

“But… I think he was going to try to rape me today." Kagami abruptly stopped walking. 

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko could see his eyes growing darker and darker with murderous intent. 

"He seemed to be fine last night, and this morning, according to Midorima. But something seems to have changed. He seems to be flipping back and forth between the personalities he used to have. It hasn’t happened too many times to be sure, but there was another time when I was walking with Aomine-kun, and he started to get that crazed look in his eyes.” Kuroko explained. 

“So besides this time, it’s only happened one other time.” Kagami asked. Kuroko nodded. 

“I’m not sure what’s happening, but his eyes don’t change color either.” Kuroko added, biting his lip and feeling an unexplainable urge to defend his boyfriend. Kuroko let go of one corner of the jacket to rub his neck, but immediately hissed in pain. Retracting his hand, he was shocked to see spots of blood on his palm.

Noticing immediately, Kagami was standing in front of Kuroko, pulling the coat back in order to look at what Kuroko had just touched. There was a moment of silence, but Kuroko could _feel_ the anger radiating off of Kagami’s body.

"Did that bastard bite you?" Kagami asked, his voice low. Kuroko nodded meekly. "He fucking drew blood. He even left marks that will certainly stay visible for a few days. He bruised your neck pretty damn bad." Kagami grasped Kuroko's forearm and tugged him over to a bench, and sat down, having Kuroko stand before him. 

"Your mouth seems swollen as well." Kagami added, his hand hovering over Kuroko's neck as if he was hesitant in touching Kuroko. 

"He basically tried to force himself on me. I bit his tongue and slapped him. Then I ran away." Kuroko said, his voice hoarse, fingers clenching around the fabric of Kagami’s coat. 

"Why don't you just break up with the bastard?" Kagami asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"I can't do that," Kuroko protested. "I think I need more reason then just what happened to break off a two year relationship. Akashi-kun must have a reason." Kagami sighed. 

"You have so much faith in him, huh." Kuroko nodded, wincing as Kagami's thumb brushed over the tender spot of his neck. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel where I'm staying to get that cleansed and dressed. I still have a couple days there before we go to that small holiday cabin that we booked.” 

"Thank you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko looked up at his best friend gratefully. “Also, I might have left everything back at the school when I ran away.”

"I understand that. I guess I'll can just lend you a couple things unless you want me to go out and buy a couple things for you today.” Kagami offered. 

“Maybe, but isn’t it too much of a hassle?” Kuroko asked, as Kagami stood up from the bench. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Kagami said as he started walking down the sidewalk. 

“Ok.” Kuroko said, before hurrying to catch up with Kagami’s longer strides.

“You sure you're alright?" Kagami asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. Kuroko nodded. 

"I think I'm more shocked than anything." Kuroko said. “But… I think I might be a bit scared of Akashi-kun now."

"Understandable." Kagami mused, bumping his arm against Kuroko’s lightly. “Well, you’re welcome to come back and stay with me in America if you’d like.”

“Kagami-kun, you know I can’t do that.”

“It was worth a shot.”

——————————

"There you go."

"Thank you." Kuroko breathed, straightening his neck and staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

Before Kagami told Kuroko to shower - Kuroko had felt disgusting and dirty after what had happened, Kagami had done a thorough cleansing of the bite mark. Kagami had then left the hotel in search of clothes from a nearby store - while Kuroko showered - that Kuroko insisted he'd pay back later, much to Kagami’s distaste. 

Kagami had left a brand new hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and even a package of brand new underwear - how Kagami guessed Kuroko's size was beyond him - just inside of the bathroom door. Once Kuroko had dried himself off and dressed in the underwear and sweatpants, Kagami had then dressed and bandaged Kuroko’s wound. 

"I really don't deserve you as a friend, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, smiling a bit awkwardly at the reflection of his old teammate, before reaching for the hoodie and pulling over his head awkwardly, trying to avoid touching the bandage on his neck. 

"I didn't think I deserved a friend as amazing as you either." Kagami responded, brushing a hand over the top of Kuroko's head after he’d struggled to put his head through.. 

"Kagami-kun. What do you think would happen if I called in sick for the next few days until the bite mark goes away?" 

"I wouldn't approve of it personally." Kagami frowned, causing Kuroko to look up. "But I understand your reason why you'd want to. Won’t your workload be heavy if you miss two days?"

"It's almost the start of our winter break." Kuroko said. "So the workload isn't too heavy. I can catch up easily."

"And you've _just_ had basketball tryouts?" Kagami asked. Kuroko shrugged. “I would have thought they’d be in fall, not winter.”

"I don't understand how the university arranges things, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, tugging lightly at the hem of the hoodie as he followed Kagami back into the main room. 

"Are you sure you're fine with sleeping on that recliner? It’s pretty small.” Kagami asked, casting a glance over to the armchair in the corner of the room. Kuroko nodded. "Don't want me to ask for an extra futon or anything?" Kuroko shook his head. 

"I'll be alright, Kagami-kun. It’s already a small room, since you only got it for yourself. I already feel like I’m an intruder.” Kuroko said, frowning slightly.

“Of course you’re not an intruder, Kuroko.” Kagami said, sitting down on the bed. “Besides, your already weak presence will make it seem like I’m still the only one here,” he added, teasingly. Kuroko stuck his tongue out childishly. "Well then. If that's settled, shall we go grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure.” Kuroko said. “If you don’t mind, on the way back can we stop at the university? There should still be people in the security office and I wanna be able to grab my bag and stuff from my locker. Then I can get my wallet and pay you back for everything and-”

“Kuroko, don’t worry about paying me back. I pay a lot for food already for just myself. Another portion won’t hurt my credit card.” Kagami laughed, ruffling Kuroko’s head as he slid on his shoes, stuffing the key card into his wallet before reaching over the blue-haired boy and opening the door.

“But…” Kuroko protested, at a loss for words. Kagami just shook his head. 

“Use my scarf, though,” Kagami said, holding it out. 

"I'll can just keep the hood up." Kuroko argued. "To keep me warm and to hide the bandage." 

“You’ll still be cold.” Kagami responded. Kuroko stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, refusing to take the scarf. Kagami arched an eyebrow and before Kuroko knew what was happening, the latter had already bundled him up. 

“You asshole.” Kuroko yelped, his voice muffled. Kagami just grinned.

“You love me anyways, best friend.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hurtful.”

——————————

_Ryuukishinraizu_ was a small scale ramen restaurant that had a definite homey smell and feel to it. Kagami and Kuroko quickly found a small table for two, and Kuroko bit back a small laugh as he saw Kagami’s eyes eating up the menu eagerly.

“Don’t eat the entire restaurant,” Kuroko teased, earning a dry look from Kagami.

“I won’t.” Kagami grunted.

“Can I take your order of drinks?” Kuroko looked up to see that a waiter had already arrived, pen and pad at the ready. 

“I’d like a Calpis, please,” Kuroko said, blinking up at the waiter.

“Small or large?” Kuroko glanced at Kagami, who made a _go on_ motion. 

“Large, then.”

“I’ll take a large Fanta and a large Calpis.” Kagami added. “Also, I’m ready to order. Kuroko?” 

“Yes.” Kuroko glanced down at the menu. “I’ll take a shoyu ramen, and that’s it. Thank you.” 

“I’ll take an edamame appetizer as well as three servings of gyoza, a shoyu ramen with extra noodles, meat and egg, a sukiyaki beef shoyu ramen with extra noodles, meat and egg…” Kuroko bit back a smile at the bewildered and almost uneasy look on the waiter’s face as Kagami continued to rattle off what seemed like an absurd order.

“Don’t worry, he’ll eat all of it.” Kuroko reassured the waiter - after Kagami had given his order - who gave a flustered bow and hurried off to the kitchen. “I swear, you scare every waiter, Kagami-kun.”

“But it’s good business for them,” Kagami argued. 

“True. I’m just surprised you have enough money to be spending on the amount you eat.”

“Let’s just say I’m glad I’m basically a professional NBA player now.” Kagami muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “If I wasn’t, I’d probably be making instant ramen at home day after day in mass amounts because it’s the only thing I can afford while my father's on his business trip.”

“Kagami-kun doesn’t want to leave memories of Japan behind.” Kuroko mused, referring to Kagami’s addiction to the instant ramen.

“It’s hard to find good, authentic ramen in America. The best I can do besides cheap cheeseburgers is instant ramen. Authentic ramen’s expensive as hell too. I’m pretty much going to spend and entire month’s worth of a paycheck just eating out here.” Kagami grinned.

“How much is that?” Kuroko asked, curiously.

“You can say I might even beat Akashi one day.” Kagami snorted. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“I highly doubt that, Kagami-kun.” 

“I mean, my family _is_ pretty wealthy.” Kagami argued.

“Alright, whatever you say, Kagami-kun.”

 

Once their drinks and appetizers arrived, Kagami started to inhale the edamame. Kuroko was surprised that Kagami didn’t eat the entire thing whole. Kuroko stole a couple gyoza, which Kagami didn’t seem to mind. 

Soon after Kagami finished devouring the appetizers, his two rice bowl dishes arrived, and the empty dishes whisked away. Kuroko watched, craning his neck just slightly to look over the counter of where others were sitting at the bar. It seemed as if it was a crazy dance in the kitchen, people hurrying back and forth, shouting out customer’s orders and commands at each other.

“Kagami, the char-sui fried rice isn’t going anywhere. Neither is the curry katsu. Shouldn’t you slow down?” Kuroko asked. Kagami shook his head. 

“Don’t you remember how I basically saved the entire Seirin team from paying a fortune by eating all those steaks?” Kagami asked, after he’d swallowed his mouthful of food.

“Yes… and I’m surprised you didn’t internally combust.” Kuroko drawled. Kagami just shrugged, and continued to shovel food in his mouth. Kuroko’s ramen arrived just as Kagami finished his rice bowls, and they were quickly replaced by four bowls of ramen heaping with extra noodles, meat and egg.

Kuroko took his chopsticks, and lifted noodles to his mouth, and slurped them down, chasing it with a quick mouthful of broth that nearly burned his tongue and throat. He was startled to see Kagami chowing down the piping hot ramen.

“How do you not burn your tongue? Or throat?” Kuroko asked, dabbing at his chin with a napkin.

“You just eat it fast and you barely feel a thing.” Kagami responded, his voice muffled by the noodles he’d just shovelled in. Kuroko sighed, shaking his head and began eating his own ramen. By the time Kuroko had managed to eat even half of his ramen, Kagami was already on his last bowl.

_Jesus Christ, he’s not just a basketball monster, but a monster when eating._ Kuroko eyed Kagami almost anxiously, and felt calmer when he ate it at a more normal pace.

“How’s school been?” Kagami asked, and Kuroko made a noncommittal noise, before cutting off the noodles with his chopsticks and chewing.

“It’s been fine,” Kuroko said, after swallowing. “Most of my classes are relatively easy.”

“What kind of job are you looking to have in the future?” Kagami asked.

“With my lack of skill and physical strength, as well as stamina, there’s obviously no chance for me to become a pro basketball player.” Kuroko frowned. Even though he’d known it for a while, it still stung slightly. “I’ll probably just pick it up as a hobby, or something that I can easily play to take my mind off of things. As for a job, I think I’d like to work as a kindergarten teacher.”

“You’ll be that one teacher that’s there, but no one really knows about, though.” Kagami frowned.

“I’ve gotten a bit better!” Kuroko protested. “My presence isn’t _that_ weak. It seems as if people know me now because of how Seirin won the Winter Cup three times in a row.” Kuroko tilted his head. “I honestly wonder how we won the other two times.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have me,” Kagami teased. 

“Our team’s plenty strong.” Kuroko responded, scowling slightly. “Though we did have some really close matches.”

“After we won the Winter Cup in Seirin’s second year of having a basketball team, didn’t we become pretty well-known for being a school who’s quickly climbing the ranks of becoming a powerhouse school?” Kagami asked.

“We were referred to a powerhouse school during our second Winter Cup, or the first Winter Cup without you.” Kuroko responded, before poking his chopsticks at the rest of his ramen. 

“Mm,” Kagami responded. “Hey, are you gonna finish that?” Kuroko lifted his head, and blinked, startled as he noticed Kagami’s fourth empty ramen bowl. Sighing, Kuroko wordlessly slid the bowl over.

 

“What’s your university called?” Kagami asked as the two of them set off to gather Kuroko’s items from his locker.

“Fukamoto.” Kuroko responded. Their breaths turned into white clouds in the air, barely visible by the streetlamp lining the snowy sidewalks. Kagami was quiet for a while, allowing Kuroko to walk slightly in front of him.

“Kuroko, did you want to come back now because…”

“Because Akashi-kun wouldn’t be here at this time.” Kuroko finished, tilting his head back to look at Kagami. Kagami nodded. “I can actually get into my apartment using a code, though I prefer the keys.”

“Your neck?” Kagami asked, suddenly, diverting Kuroko’s attention.

“Sore,” Kuroko said, lifting his hand to press against the bandage over the mark. He winced slightly as he applied pressure to it.

“Bastard,” Kagami growled beneath his breath.

“I’m sure there’s a reason to everything.” Kuroko responded, though his voice was soft and lacked any hope to it. “Oh. We’re here.” Kuroko hurried up to the security building, Kagami following, where there was still a light turned on, and tapped the window.

Surprisingly, the guard inside noticed.

“What do you need? This is only for Fukamoto students.”

“I am a student here. Unfortunately, I left my identification card in my locker along with all my items. My locker number is one hundred sixty seven, in the main building near the cafeteria and the combination to the lock is three turns counterclockwise until you reach twenty three, then turn it one full rotation left until you reach seventeen, then turn to the right until you reach thirty five. The lock is stubborn and will not open unless you wiggle it afterwards.” Kuroko blurted all in one breath.

“Woah, Kuroko, you probably shouldn’t be giving him your locker information. Why don’t you give him your name instead?” Kagami asked, resting a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder and casting the speechless guard an apologetic look.

“Right. I’m sorry.” Kuroko took a deep, calming breath before he bowed his head respectfully. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year.” The security guard mumbled something beneath his breath, and turned to the computer, typing in Kuroko’s name.

“Alright, you can go in. Return the keys afterwards.” The security guard said, sliding a set of keys over to Kuroko before he gestured to Kagami. “Who are you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m Ka-”

“He’s my cousin who’s visiting.” Kuroko interrupted. Although the security guard didn’t look convinced, he let them both through.

“What was that all about?” Kagami asked. 

“Just in case he didn’t let you in.” Kuroko responded simply, unlocking the door and hitting the light switch, flooding the hallway with light.

“Mm.”

The pair easily found Kuroko’s locker - thanks to his very apt description - took his things, and headed to the changing rooms. They gathered Kuroko’s school uniform from those lockers, and quickly hurried back to the security hut, after locking the university doors and turning off all of the lights. 

“Thank you very much.” Kuroko said, bowing respectfully. The security guard only grunted in response. 

After getting out of the cab at the front of the hotel and after much debate and arguing over who’d pay the cab driver - Kuroko won - the two headed up to Kagami’s single person hotel room. 

After tossing Kuroko’s school items in the small closet before the door, the two of them hopped into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Kuroko used the toothbrush provided by the hotel, and Kagami used his own. Finishing up his own private business in the bathroom after Kagami, Kuroko trotted out of the bathroom to find that Kagami had already set up the small recliner with a pillow and blanket.

“Oh, Kagami-kun. You didn’t have to do that.” Kuroko said, walking up behind him.

“Ack!” Kagami jumped. “How am I still not used to this….” He grumbled, pushing his forefinger and middle finger between his eyes. 

“Last time we met up was almost a year ago?” Kuroko tried. Kagami just shook his head and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“After what happened to you today, you deserve all the best.” Kagami said seriously. “Whatever you want to happen tomorrow is up to you. If you wanna stay here and work on what you can work on, that’s fine with me. I was actually planning on finishing all my work in the next two days before we were originally scheduled to meet.”

Kuroko was silent for a moment, before Kagami drew Kuroko in for a brief side hug. 

“I’m gonna turn the lights off, ‘kay?” Kuroko nodded, and crawled into the surprisingly comfortable recliner, and slid beneath the covers, snuggling into them. He heard Kagami shuffling around, and a muffled curse, which signaled that he was most likely stripping from his shirt before he went to sleep.

Kuroko drew the covers further up his body, though he was already quite snug in the hoodie and sweatpants and closed his eyes, murmuring a soft _good-night_.

——————————

“Kuroko, wake up.” Kuroko let out a soft groan of protest, feebly batting at the hand shaking his shoulder.

“Mm’sleepy,” Kuroko complained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Blinking a few times, he found that he didn’t recognize the room. Frowning, he was about to say something until he stretched his neck, and immediately curled in on himself as he felt a stabbing pain. 

_Right._ Kuroko winced. He looked up and saw that Kagami was hovering over him, arm still outstretched as if to shake him awake again.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Kagami said, chuckling as his eyes looked just slightly above Kuroko’s.

“Yes, I know.” Kuroko grumbled, reaching up to pat down his terrible bed head. “What did you wake me for, Kagami-kun?”

“Oh, right. So I just kind of assumed you weren’t going to university today and you’d email the office that you’re out sick. It’s already half past noon.” 

“I slept that long?” Kuroko asked, his mouth gaping open in a yawn as he arched his back in a stretch. 

“The way you wake up reminds me of a cat,” Kagami mused, ruffling Kuroko’s hair before wandering off in the direction towards the bathroom. 

“Meow.” Kuroko deadpanned, before he climbed out of the recliner, nearly toppling over as he pushed down on the footrest. Stretching his limbs slightly, he gingerly touched the patch over his neck before shaking his head, heading over to where he’d stashed his school supplies the night before.

Taking out his school bag, he dragged it back towards the recliner and tossed it onto the recliner, rummaging through it until he pulled out his laptop and charger, plugging the computer in and checking his phone for the time, and for messages.

Unsurprisingly, there were several missed calls from Akashi, along with a couple of messages demanding to know where he was. _I’m surprised he hasn’t got an entire search squadron running through the city of Osaka._ Kuroko nearly snorted. However, he was startled to notice a few missed calls from the others, as well as a concerned text from Midorima.

Although the two had never really gotten along in their middle school days, as well as the beginning of their high school days, it seemed as if the whole _Akashi-is-turning-back-to-his-previous-and-more-sadistic-self-and-it-seems-like-we-are-the-only-two-who-realize-it_ situation was forging some sort of friendship.

Kuroko sighed, after noticing that his phone was about to die, and that his charger was back at his apartment. He knew that Akashi had no day classes today, and only an afternoon class, so the only time it was potentially safe to make a run and gun expedition into his apartment to get anything else he needed was in a couple hours.

“Kuroko,” Kagami called, after emerging from the bathroom. “Are you planning on heading to your apartment today?”

“I think so, yes.” Kuroko confirmed. “But Akashi-kun is at home. He has an afternoon class in a couple hours and that is the only time it might be safe for me to get some things without being stopped.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you do go, I’ll go with you.” Kagami offered.

“Thanks, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gave him a small smile, before flipping the top of his laptop open, logging into his email to compose an excuse email to the university’s administration office. Kuroko felt guilty for doing it, as he never would purposefully miss a day of school, let alone university. 

_It is almost our winter break for Christmas. I also experienced something… unusual and probably traumatizing._ Kuroko frowned, trying to convince himself that this was the right idea.

“Don’t overthink it.” Kuroko jumped, startled as he heard Kagami’s voice beside him. Kagami had crouched beside him to look at the email he was composing. “I’d just say something about how you just woke up and you threw up, or something like that.” Kuroko wrinkled his nose but followed Kagami’s instructions anyways.

“What work do you have, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Although I’m basically busy with training for basketball during every free moment of my life, I’m still required to have at least one year of college even though I’m aiming to become a professional basketball player.” Kagami grinned sheepishly.

“You took the easiest classes, to be able to get some sort of degree, didn’t you?” Kuroko sighed.

“I’m not book-smart at all!” Kagami protested.

“Even with that pencil of Midorima’s that I gave you?” Kuroko asked, arching a brow.

“I lost it in the move.” Kagami sighed. “Of course, I’m taking a modern Japanese class, as well as an English literature and language course, which I’m pretty much useless at, and I take a geometry class as well.” 

“Is that it?”

“Of the very few I take that I remember.” Kagami furrowed his brow. “Or in other words, the classes that I have work to do.” Kuroko nodded. “How about you?”

“I need to write a report on how important it is to have privacy on social media. Something like that.” Kuroko rolled his eyes. 

“Why’re you taking a class about writing essays?” Kagami asked.

“I assume it has to do with getting a degree in something.” Kuroko shrugged. “I mean, aren’t all classes in college for that point?”

“Mostly. I guess.”

“As far as I know, I need a bachelor’s degree at the least in education if I want to try to become a kindergarten teacher.” Kuroko added.

“I feel like you haven’t really thought this out.” Kagami mused.

“Probably not.” Kuroko sighed. “I’ll probably talk send an email to the counselor at some point and ask.”

——————————

It was just past nine at night, and everything outside was pitch black. Kagami had just returned from grabbing a quick dinner at the convenience store nearby, and as he headed into the hotel room, he wondered if Kuroko had left to go get things from his apartment.

To his surprise, Kuroko was sprawled out on the floor, his laptop haphazardly laying on his stomach, the screen blindingly bright. He would hear the sounds of Kuroko’s soft snores from the door. Kagami sighed, and took off his shoes, shedding his winter wear and heading over, gently taking the computer from Kuroko’s sleeping form. 

Saving Kuroko’s file, he closed the screen, and put his hands on his hips. Kuroko hadn’t changed much from what Kagami remembered when he first saw him. Kagami’s eyes fell onto the patch that covered the bite mark that Akashi had left on Kuroko. Fisting his hands by his side, Kagami fought the urge to storm out of the hotel and hunt down the red haired idiot to punch him in the face. 

Instead, of storming outside, he headed to the bathroom to get the antiseptic wipes, along with the healing cream and a new bandage. He wet a washcloth before he went back, kneeling next to Kuroko’s sleeping form, Kagami gently peeled the old bandage off of the blue haired boy’s neck. 

A soft noise of pain escaped Kuroko, and his features scrunched up slightly. Kagami took the damp cloth to gently wipe away the old traces of antiseptic and cream, before he swiped a new antiseptic wipe over the bite. 

It looked a lot better than it had the day before, where is seemed like a vampire had literally wanted to take a chunk of Kuroko’s neck. There wasn’t any flesh missing, of course, but there were at least four punctures that Kagami could see, along with indents that clearly identified where Akashi had bitten down. 

_Goddamn. Did he have fangs?_ Kagami cursed, dabbing at the marks with the antiseptic wipe. A soft whine of discomfort came from Kuroko, and Kagami knew that it must’ve stung.

“Sorry, Kuroko,” he whispered, before squirting a bit of the cream onto his fingers, gingerly rubbing it into Kuroko’s neck. A disgruntled gasp of pain came from Kuroko, and he woke, blue eyes flying open, disoriented, and began to struggle. “Kuroko, it’s okay, it’s just me.” Kagami said, his voice low and comforting. “It’s me, Kagami. You’re safe. I’m just redressing the mark on your neck.”

“Kagami.” Kuroko mumbled, before his eyes closed and he fell back asleep. Kagami chuckled, and wiped his hand on the damp towel, before putting the new bandage over the newly cleaned and dressed bite. 

Afterwards, Kagami slid an arm beneath Kuroko’s back and beneath his legs, lifting him up with ease. _He seems really light,_ Kagami frowned. Shifting to carry Kuroko with just one arm, he grabbed the blankets and pillows that he’d used the night before on the bed and tossed them to the ground. Without hesitation, Kagami laid Kuroko down on the bed, and headed over to the recliner to grab the pillows and blanket Kuroko had used the night before. He hesitated, before stroking the top of his head.

“Akashi’s a lucky bastard.” Kagami whispered. _If you’d chosen me, I’d show you the way you deserve to be treated all the time._

He stood, and headed to the closet by the door, pulling out the extra futon that he’d asked for the night before, and shifted everything to make space. Laying it out on the ground, he took the blanket and pillows he’d discarded on the ground to rearrange a bed on the ground.

Stripping from his shirt, but keeping his lounge shorts on, Kagami turned the lights off, not even bothering with dinner before sliding beneath the covers and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the soft noises of Kuroko’s snores.

——————————

When Kuroko awoke, it was still dark outside and in the room. Flicking on the small lamp next to him, he was startled to notice that he was sleeping in the bed. He peered over the side of the bed and saw that Kagami was sound asleep on the ground, covers drawn up to his chin.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes, wondering why he’d woken up when he noticed his phone light up with a message. A couple seconds later, it lit up with another one. Huffing beneath his breath, Kuroko slung his legs over the side of the bed to grab it.

**25 Unread Messages from Akashi-kun**

**12 Unread Messages from Aomine-kun**

**7 Unread Messages from Midorima-kun**

**3 Unread Messages from Kise-kun**

Kuroko frowned, before he thumbed down the screen to see how many calls he had missed. 

**7 Missed Calls from Akashi-kun**

**3 Missed Calls from Aomine-kun**

**2 Missed Calls from Midorima-kun**

**2 Missed Calls from Kise-kun**

Kuroko sighed, and headed back to the bed, glancing down slightly at Kagami, who was snoring soundly. Climbing back into the bed, Kuroko drew the covers up and unlocked his phone. Going into his iMessage, he pulled up Kise's chats first. 

**Kise-kun** : Kurokocchi?! ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

**Kise-kun** : Are you okay?! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Kise-kun** : Answer mee!! ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

Kuroko decided to save those for last. Or to just ignore them. His read receipts were off anyways. 

**Aomine-kun** : hey

**Aomine-kun** : Tetsu

**Aomine-kun** : is everything alright?

**Aomine-kun** : you weren't here today

**Aomine-kun** : you never miss a day of school 

**Aomine-kun** : at least I don't think you did 

**Aomine-kun** : Akashi wasn't here today either. 

**Aomine-kun** : did something happen between the two of you?

**Aomine-kun** : I'm getting worried, Tetsu

**Aomine-kun** : I know Kagami is supposed to visit

**Aomine-kun** : but you should at least be answering your phone

**Aomine-kun** : I guess I'll just wait. :(

Kuroko's eyes scanned over the message, _Akashi wasn't here today either._ several times over and over again. 

**Me** : Sorry, Aomine-kun. I didn't mean to make you wait this long. 

**Me** : and Akashi-kun only had afternoon classes today. 

**Aomine-kun** : yes but he normally comes to school anyways.

**Aomine-kun** : you know, to see you even though you live together

Kuroko blinked, startled by Aoimine's rapid responses. 

**Me** : well then I do not know, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine-kun** : so something did happen between you two. 

**Me** : I plead the Fifth

**Aomine-kun** : the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Me** : Kagami-kun said it is an English expression. It means that I am allowed - by law - to keep things confidential.

**Aomine-kun** : boo D:

Kuroko closed out of their messages, and clicked on Midorima's name. 

**Midorima-kun** : hey Kuroko

**Midorima-kun** : what happened after you left practice?

**Midorima-kun** : Akashi came back in looking really pale and wouldn't say anything. 

**Midorima-kun** : you weren't here today

**Midorima-kun** : and neither was Akashi

**Midorima-kun** : you have every right not to tell me...

**Midorima-kun** : but did something happen between you two?

Kuroko exited out, promising himself that he'd respond later. His finger hovered over the last name, heart aching. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read any of the messages because it would hurt too much. 

But he did it anyways. 

**Akashi-kun** : Tetsuya?

**Akashi-kun** : I'm sorry. I’m so sorry

**Akashi-kun** : I didn’t mean to hurt you 

**Akashi-kun** : I don’t know what came over me

**Akashi-kun** : I’ve been feeling irritated for no reason

**Akashi-kun** : I’m ashamed. I’m ashamed of myself

**Akashi-kun** : I don’t want you to see my face

**Akashi-kun** : I don’t want anyone to see this piece of trash that I’ve become.

**Akashi-kun** : I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you

**Akashi-kun** : I’ll only break you, I’ll twist you.

**Akashi-kun** : I am a poison to you

**Akashi-kun** : I am toxic, and I shouldn’t be near you to taint your purity

**Akashi-kun** : but I can’t help but want to get close to your beauty

**Akashi-kun** : if I get too close, I get burnt.

**Akashi-kun** : I know that I really crossed the line this time

**Akashi-kun** : I miss you, Tetsuya.

**Akashi-kun** : I want you to forgive me. But I also know that you shouldn't. 

**Akashi-kun** : I don't even know how to explain how devastated I felt when you didn't come home

**Akashi-kun** : I deserve the worst form of punishment. Don’t come back, is what I want to say. Come back is what my head and heart is screaming at me.

**Akashi-kun** : it’s my fault

**Akashi-kun** : Please. Come back. Even if you hate me, and will never forgive me.

**Akashi-kun** > If you actually want to leave me, at least tell me to my face….

**Akashi-kun** : I only find that I'm laughing at myself. I'm screaming at myself. I'm putting myself down because that's the only way I can distract myself from this ongoing and agonizing pain in my chest. 

**Akashi-kun** : I love you, Tetsuya. 

**Akashi-kun** : I need you. I miss you. Please come back

 

Kuroko bit his lower lip roughly, fighting back the pain blooming in his chest and the tears that were threatening to well over in his eyes. Sniffling quietly, he decided not to respond, his fingers trembling as he swiped out of their chat and sent a quick message to Midorima instead before replying to Kise. 

It was safe to say that even after texting his friends for hours, Kuroko spent the rest of the night, knees bent to his chest, and curled up beneath the sheets, crying softly into them, praying that he wouldn't be heard.

——————————

_Why am I such a fucking idiot?_ There was an almighty crash as Akashi swept another one of his textbooks off of his desk for the fourth time that day.

Akashi was panting heavily, sitting in his bedroom - Kuroko's former guest room. Kuroko hadn't returned the night of his assault, nor had he the next two following nights. It was all his fault, and Akashi knew it. 

His room was a mess, papers and binders scattered over the floor, notebooks haphazardly open, pencils and pens everywhere. His textbooks looked badly abused and some even lacked a couple pages. 

His phone was somewhere on his bed, and although he knew that there was a slim to none chance that he would get a response from the person he desperately wanted to hear from. 

Had he overdone it with the calls and texts?

Akashi had received several messages from Midorima, Aomine and Kise, but he hadn't bothered to respond to them. They weren’t Kuroko. Heaving himself up from the ground, Akashi ambled his way to the bathroom. He grimaced at the reflection that stared back at him. Dark circles were prominent beneath his eyes, his hair was mussed up and was probably greasy, and his skin looked gaunt and pale. 

His father would definitely have a lot to say about Akashi's appearance. Something about how he has to stay prim and proper and take care of his health. Akashi sneered at his reflection, and rubbed at his eyes. Though they were red and bloodshot, he hadn't cried at all. He refused to. He didn't want to show his weakness. 

The sudden grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten or drank in nearly three days. Akashi glanced towards the kitchen, and sighed, taking a few steps forward when the world spun before him, his head exploding in pan before he collapsed on the floor of the dining room, everything going dark.

——————————

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked Kuroko as they stood outside Kuroko's apartment.

"Yes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko heaved a sigh. “I’m sure.” Kuroko was pretty confident that he was mentally prepared to face Akashi. He unconsciously reached up and clasped the bandage covering the mark on his neck.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in, Kagami following. Kagami was just taking off his shoes when he heard a yell from somewhere inside the apartment. Tripping and cursing, Kagami hurried through the first door in the apartment to find Kuroko kneeled on the ground, hovering over Akashi, who was lying on the ground, his hands outstretched as if he wasn’t sure what to do.

"What happened?" 

"I don't know." Kuroko's eyes were wide. "I think he passed out. He’s breathing, though.” 

"He looks gauntly pale." Kagami mused, coming around the side to look at Akashi's features. 

"Yes." Kuroko swallowed, his eyes sweeping over the dark bags beneath Akashi’s eyes, the way that it seemed that his skin was yellowish and papery, the cracks along his dry and pale lips, and the way that the dip in his collarbone had become more prominent.

”Kagami-kun, I think I underestimated myself. I can't do this." Kuroko gasped, shuddering as he started to back away. 

"You'll be fine." Kagami said. They both looked down as Akashi stirred. Kuroko froze on the spot, a name escaping his lips on instinct. 

“Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice was hoarse. "A-are you really here?" Kuroko hesitated, his eyes flickering up to Kagami. Kuroko nodded, before finally meeting Akashi’s eyes, and Kagami silently left. 

Kuroko had told Kagami where his room was in case if anything was to happen. Depending on the situation, one or the other would deal with Akashi and the other would get Kuroko's things. This situation needed Kuroko to deal with Akashi. 

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's voice was quiet. Even Akashi’s eyes had lost their usual vigilant and bright glow to them. Akashi got onto his knees swiftly, as if to reach out to Kuroko, before he almost toppled back over. He let out a groan of pain, and pressed a hand to his forehead. 

"Woah," Kuroko gasped, reaching out as if to support Akashi. He frowned, noticing that not only was Akashi looking pale, but he looked deathly sick. "When was the last time you ate, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, his voice reprimanding. Akashi flinched. He worried his lower lip between his teeth before taking a shuddering inhale. 

"Three days ago." He whispered. 

_The day of the incident._ Kuroko realized.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya. You have no idea." Akashi said, lifting his head to face Kuroko, his eyes desperately sweeping over Kuroko’s carefully impassive expression. "Tetsuya-"

"Don't call me that." Kuroko managed, choking on his words. Akashi's eyes widened, and he stumbled as he tried to stand, his arms giving out beneath him as he tried pushing himself up and away from Kuroko, as if hearing those words were physically painful.

"But it's what I've always called you..." Akashi said, his voice pained as he collapsed back onto the ground. 

"I don't want to hear it coming from your mouth." Kuroko responded, keeping his own voice as sharp as he could. Akashi cast his eyes down, twisting his fingers together in his lap. He was being oddly submissive. 

"I've been out of my mind without you, Tetsu- I mean, Kuroko." Akashi choked, just barely managing the syllables of Kuroko's last name. 

"Who's fault is that?" Kuroko couldn't help but to snap. He immediately felt bad as Akashi flinched backwards, the movement seeming to take all of his energy as he managed to get back onto his knees, covering his head with his hands and rocking himself back and forth. Though it was hurting Kuroko badly, his resolve had to stay strong. Kagami entered the room, looking lost. 

"Um, bag?" Kagami asked, eyeing Akashi warily. 

"Closet. Top shelf," Kuroko responded, watching from his peripheral vision as Akashi's head snap up at the sound of Kagami's voice, eyes widening. He looked between both of the old Seirin teammates in disbelief. 

"Thanks." Kagami responded, before he left the room. 

"Did you leave me for him?" Akashi asked, his voice choked, eyes wide with shock and betrayal. 

"No, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, watching as Akashi's bottom lip trembled. Kuroko stood swiftly and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup from a cabinet and filled it with water. He didn't trust that Akashi wouldn't drop and break glass, and he certainly didn’t trust that Akashi wouldn’t do anything dangerous with broken and sharp materials.

"Drink." Kuroko ordered, handing it to Akashi, who took three gulps before setting it on the ground before him, hands curling into fists in top of his thighs. He saw Akashi’s eyes scan over Kuroko’s features, before freezing on something. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes widened with disbelief.

To Kuroko's shock, Akashi started to tremble, his eyes starting to well with tears, drops of water falling from them and making a slow trail down his face. Akashi started to reach out, but as Kuroko shifted back just the slightest bit, Akashi dropped his hand in defeat. Instead, he gestured to his own neck. 

“Was that my fault?” Akashi asked, a hoarse whisper that was barely heard. Realizing what Akashi was referring to, Kuroko clasped the bite mark, hiding it from view. He’d gone without a bandage today, to allow the wound to breathe.

It still looked nasty, a myriad of different colors, and the flesh wounds were still slightly puffy, though there was no more blood, thankfully. 

“Yes.” Kuroko murmured, avoiding Akashi’s gaze.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered, voice broken and exhausted. Kuroko looked up slightly to see Akashi tilt his head down, staring at his hands clenched together on top of his thighs. "You shouldn't forgive me. You should shun me for the rest of my life. I deserve nothing after hurting someone like you." 

Kuroko sat frozen as tears fell freely from Akashi's eyes, the latter not even bothering to try to hide the fact that he was crying. 

"But.... just don't leave me, Tetsuya. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I said not to call me that." Kuroko said sharply, his voice rising a couple of octaves in panic. Akashi flinched, a hiccup-like noise escaping him. 

"Ready, Kuroko?" Kuroko looked up, before heaving a sigh and pushing himself to his feet easily. 

"Could you possibly make something quick for Akashi-kun? It can just be rice. He hasn't eaten in several days and I don't want to be the cause of a death." Kuroko responded, before turning towards Kagami, who gritted his teeth. 

"Why the hell would I-" Kagami started. Kuroko shook his head. Huffing, Kagami handed Kuroko his bag, and headed into the kitchen while Kuroko kept an eye on Akashi. 

He'd never seen Akashi this far gone before - let alone this submissive - even within middle school. Akashi was silent, he was even quiet while crying. The only signs that he was crying was the shaking of his shoulders and the occasional intake of a shuddering breath. 

"There's rice on in the rice cooker." Kagami said, gesturing rather violently towards the rice cooker on the counter. Kuroko noticed that he was avoiding looking at Akashi, as if he happened to look at Akashi, he’d kill him.

"There's some natto in the fridge, I believe." Kuroko added. Akashi didn't move. "Well, we should go now." Kuroko said sighing, watching Akashi flinch, lifting his head in shock. 

"But-" Akashi started to protest. 

_Don't look him in the eye. Don't look at his face._ If Kuroko looked Akashi in the face, and at his vulnerable expression, he would break. 

"If you've gotten a hold on yourself at any time before the next couple days, I'll come back. If you can’t, I'll be returning next week on Monday for the last week of our winter break.” Kuroko said firmly, before turning his back on Akashi.

Kuroko nodded towards Kagami, and the two shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving the silent Akashi kneeled on the floor behind them. As soon as he heard the door click shut, Akashi slumped onto the ground and to his side, not bothering to hold back the noises of his choked cries.

_It hurt. It hurt too much, goddammit._

The despair and utter betrayal he felt was like he was being stabbed in the chest multiple times over and over again. Kuroko had come and gone without saying too much. Akashi fisted the material of his shirt in his hand, rocking himself back and forth on the ground in feeble attempts to soothe his broken heart.

——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME ANGST
> 
> Tumblr: eternalsin138701  
> Email: hashtageternal@gmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- unedited  
> \- typed using a Bluetooth keyboard and an iPhone  
> \- copied and pasted with iPhone

_Maybe we should’ve called the hospital,_ Kagami had said after they reached the hotel. Kuroko had only shrugged, saying that Akashi had brought it on himself. If Akashi’s father found out he had been admitted into the hospital for starving himself, things would get messy. 

“You sure he’s fine?” Kagami asked, nudging Kuroko’s foot as they entered the holiday cabin they’d booked several weeks ago.

“He should be.” Kuroko responded, his voice full of conviction. “Akashi-kun is intelligent, and now we know that he’s sorry for everything, he should be able to get a grasp on himself.”

“Doesn’t he think that you’re leaving him for me?” Kagami asked, looking dubious.

“I told him that I was not yesterday, and over a hundred times in the past.” Kuroko scrunched his nose up. “If he still doesn't believe me, then he has no faith or trust in me whatsoever.”

“You sure he’s not gonna keel over again from starvation or dehydration?” Kagami worried his lower lip between his teeth. Kuroko shrugged.

“If he does, then he’s a idiot.” Kuroko responded, padding through the cabin until he reached the couch, flopping down onto it. “Kagami-kin, you can take the bedroom.” 

“You take it, Kuroko.” Kagami argued. 

“You’re too tall for the couch.” Kuroko responded, dryly. Kagami huffed, but abided by Kuroko’s requests and left to drop his things off in the bedroom down the hall. Kuroko took his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed, and flipped it open without looking to see who it was from.

 **Akashi-kun** : I’m sorry and I love you

Kuroko sighed heavily, feeling his chest tighten as he tossed the phone to the side, tilting his head neck to stare at the ceiling.

“Everything alright?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side to watch as Kagami came in, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah. Just got another message from Akashi-kun.” Kuroko sighed.

“Why not respond?” Kagami asked, his brows furrowing.

“Don’t feel like it.” Kuroko responded simply, before he stood and wandered towards the kitchen, dragging the grocery bags with him. “Come on, Kagami-kun. I want to eat.”

——————————

It had been five days since the incident, and Akashi was nearly out of his mind. Luckily, it was break, so being in this state wouldn’t affect his education. He knew his father would have a lot to say about that.

Akashi stared at the cup of water before him, just barely seeing the reflection of his eyes looking back at him. He let out a soft chuckle, self-deprecating. He tightened his grip around the glass and took two gulps, before putting it back down, standing up from the chair and wandering towards the kitchen, barely casting a glance at the rice cooker that had been on for the past forty-eight hours. 

_Why had Kuroko been so harsh to him?_ Akashi frowned, gripping the edges of the counter. Why had he been so cold? It was nothing like the usual, sassy, quick-witted Kuroko that he knew. 

Akashi knew that he partially deserved it, especially after everything that he had done. Akashi swallowed thickly, before looking towards the fridge. He wasn’t hungry. 

He padded into the living room, before sitting down heavily on the couch, reaching out to grasp the pillow that Kuroko always used, hugging it to his chest and breathing in, smelling Kuroko’s comforting scent.

It might’ve been rather creepy, or paedophile-like, but Akashi didn’t care. He wanted to feel close to Kuroko, even though it felt as if a rift had made its way between them. 

Kuroko wouldn’t leave him for Kagami… right? Akashi furrowed his brow, burying his face in the pillow as his heart twisted in pain.

 _”I won’t leave you for Kagami-kun. You are my boyfriend, Akashi-kun. You don’t need to worry about me cheating on you.”_ Akashi bit his lower lip as Kuroko’s voice rang in his head.

Akashi knew that Kuroko was going to spend part of their winter break with his high school teammate, and Akashi wasn’t too against the idea, other than knowing that Kagami was pretty much smitten with Kuroko, who was oblivious.

Akashi had been too out of it when both Kuroko and Kagami had arrived at the apartment to collect a bag of Kuroko’s things. Akashi couldn’t tell if Kagami had the same feelings for Kuroko as he did a couple years ago.

Akashi knew that he was being terribly hopeful when he saw Kuroko, hoping that he would accept his apology.

It hurt.

Kuroko telling Akashi not to call him by his given name.

Kuroko giving Akashi a harsh glare.

Kuroko ignoring most of Akashi’s pleads and apologies.

But most of all, seeing that wound Akashi had left on Kuroko’s perfect and unmarred skin. It had looked nasty a few days after the accident, and Akashi was terrified to know what it had looked like after the incident. 

Akashi wasn’t completely sure what came over him when he had assaulted Kuroko. He knew that he was feeling irritated and rather possessive when Kuroko had reminded him of Kagami’s visit, and after hearing Kuroko and Midorima’s conversation, something inside him snapped.

Before he knew what was happening, he had Kuroko pinned against the wall, teeth sunk into the tender flesh of Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko had slapped him hard, and Akashi had just enough time to register the shock, hurt and betrayal on Kuroko’s terrified face before Kuroko had fled.

Akashi had then slid down to the floor, gripping his head in his hands, heart pounding as he heard the door at the end of the hallway burst open, before slamming shut. Stumbling back into the gym, feeling light-headed, Akashi had ignored all of his teammates worried expressions and questions, and left out the back door.

Akashi felt like a hopeless, and lovesick idiot for waiting there near the door that night, waiting, _hoping_ to hear the familiar light-footed shuffle and the rattle of the door handle as Kuroko refused to use the keypad to unlock the door.

He didn’t return that night, and Akashi had padded into his dark bedroom, crawling under the covers with a heavy heart. 

The next morning, he had nearly forgotten about the incident until he was met with complete and utter silence when he called out, “Tetsuya.” He’d skipped breakfast, lunch, and even his evening class. 

He was in a state of desperation, sending several text messages and leaving voice messages, though he knew at this point that they were useless. Ignoring messages from Midorima, Kise and Aomine seemed to be a daily occurrence now. He knew that he seemed weak, though he refused to admit the fact that not having Kuroko by his side absolutely destroyed him.

“Tetsuya.” The name slipped from his lips as he lay back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, clutching a pillow to his chest, before burying his face in the pillow. “Tetsuya. I’m so sorry.” 

He knew that it was useless.

——————————

When Akashi woke the next morning, he knew that he should probably take a shower. He felt too dull, unmotivated to do anything. There was only today, before their winter break started, and then Akashi would mope around all he wanted.

He was able to easily avoid everyone he knew for his two classes that day, and came back to his apartment, sighing as he saw it was still empty, dark and silent. 

_It was lonely._ Akashi thought to himself. It hadn’t been too long, but he already felt so deprived of Kuroko’s smile, his wide-eyed gaze, and his reprimanding and exasperated tone of _”Akashi-kun.”_

Akashi sighed, kicking off his shoes haphazardly, and padded into the living room, flopping rather lifelessly onto the couch. His stomach gave a small rumble, but Akashi ignored it as he shifted to lay on his side, curling his knees up to his chest to turn the TV on, flicking through the channels mindlessly until he fell asleep. 

_”Tetsuya,” Akashi murmured, brushing his fingers gently over Kuroko’s temple. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Kuroko’s nose, and the latter stirred, opening his bleary blue eyes, before staring up at Akashi with a sleepy smile._

_“Good morning, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko yawned, and Akashi took the opportunity to kiss him, open-mouthed. Kuroko pushed at his shoulders, making a noise of protest. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” Kuroko complained, but Akashi just grinned. `_

_“I don’t care, Tetsuya.” Akashi pouted, before sitting on Kuroko’s bedside, clasping their hands together to intertwine their fingers._

_Kuroko yawned again, before squirming in the bed to sit up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily with his free hand. He looked adorable. Akashi leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Kuroko’s cheek, before standing up, urging Kuroko to follow._

_“Happy birthday, babe.” Akashi murmured, hugging Kuroko from behind, winding his arms around Kuroko’s narrow waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Akashi pressed a brief kiss to the side of Kuroko’s neck, hearing his boyfriend let out a soft sigh of contentment._

_“Thanks, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, one hand coming up to wind his fingers through Akashi’s hair. They stood there for a little bit, Kuroko breathing softly as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s - surprisingly - soft hair, before turning slightly to press a light kiss to Akashi’s cheek._

_The two disentangled themselves from each other, and Akashi led Kuroko out into the dining room, where he had determinedly prepared a simple breakfast of rice, natto, tamagoyaki and miso soup._

_Akashi sat Kuroko down, before taking his seat across from him. They both pressed their hands together and bowed their heads in thanks before they started to eat._

_“This is good, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, and Akashi felt his cheeks flush at the surprise - and was that pride? - within Kuroko’s warm blue eyes._

_“It took a lot of trial and error runs of practice in the last few weeks,” Akashi admitted. He was startled when Kuroko leaned over their table to press a quick but firm kiss to his lips, before settling back down contentedly, bringing the bowl of miso soup to his mouth as Akashi’s cheeks burned with shock and embarrassment._

_“Fortunately, it seems like vanilla milkshakes are easy to make from scratch.” Akashi said, nonchalantly, watching Kuroko’s expression carefully. Kuroko looked up, after placing his bowl of miso back down on the table, his expression curious and excited._

_“Can we-”_

_“Later today, Tetsuya.” Akashi chuckled. “You shouldn’t have something so sugary first thing in the morning.” Kuroko pouted, but picked up the bowl of rice and poured the natto over the top, mixing it around._

_Akashi started eating himself, and for a few moments of comfortable silence and the clicking of chopsticks, Kuroko spoke._

_“Akashi-kun, do you have anything planned for today?” Kuroko asked._

_“I thought you might have an idea of what to do since it’s your birthday.” Akashi admitted. Kuroko seemed to mull over that thought, before tilting his head at Akashi._

_“I just want to cuddle with Akashi-kun and watch movies.” Kuroko said. Akashi felt his cheeks flush slightly._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything outside the apartment?” Akashi argued weakly. Kuroko shook his head firmly._

_“The weather report yesterday said there was supposed to be a blizzard today.” Kuroko said, his gaze falling to the window. Akashi followed his gaze and saw the dark grey clouds up in the sky._

_“Alright, if you’re positive.” Akashi sighed. Kuroko nodded. “Though I did make a reservation for us for dinner tonight at that new ramen place that opened up.”_

_“What time?” Kuroko inquired._

_“At seven. We still have twelve hours.” Akashi said, eyes flashing to the clock on the wall._

_“Mm’kay,” Kuroko mumbled, his mouth full of egg as he reached for his small mug of green tea. Swallowing, he took a sip of the tea, before settling on watching Akashi eat._

_“Why’re you just staring at me?” Akashi asked._

_“It’s my birthday. I can stare at my gorgeous boyfriend all I want.” Kuroko retorted, though his tone was light, as he rested his chin on his palm. Akashi blushed, and placed his chopsticks and rice bowl down to cover his face with his hands._

_He heard a chair move back, and felt Kuroko’s hands around his wrists, tugging lightly and he let out a groan of protest._

_“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one praising and complimenting you? Not the other way around?” Akashi asked, his voice muffled._

_“No, you tell me every day.” Kuroko responded, his voice sounding quite close, and Akashi gathered that Kuroko had gotten down on his knees to be eye-level with the low-lying chairs._

_“I guess.” Akashi mumbled._

_“Kiss me.” Kuroko complained, tugging harder. Akashi could see Kuroko pouting in the back of his head, and lowered his hands slowly, surprised as Kuroko lurched forwards swiftly to press their lips together._

_He clasped the back of Akashi’s neck, pulling him closer, his other hand coming up to cup the other side of Akashi’a face. Startled by the sudden display of dominance, Akashi found himself frozen, hands laying limply by his side._

_Kuroko swiftly ran his tongue along Akashi’s bottom lip, and the latter came alive, giving a small moan as he responded to Kuroko’s kisses. He felt Kuroko shift, gently pushing Akashi’s chair back until he was knelt between Akashi’s legs, hands pressed to the tops of his thighs._

_Their lips parted, and Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko’s, cupping his face in his hands as if he was the most precious thing in the world._

_“I love you, Tetsuya.”_

Akashi was startled awake as he fell off the couch. He looked up to see the TV was still on, as was the lights in the kitchen. Clicking the TV off, he sat there, back against the couch, with the smallest, but saddest smile curled across his lips.

“I love you, Tetsuya.” He whispered, the four words barely heard over the thundering rain outside.

——————————

_68 kilograms._ Akashi stare down blankly at the scale before him. He’d lost two kilograms over the past six days. Grimacing, he knew that he would be berated, scolded and potentially yelled at if Kuroko was around. Looking up, Akashi looked at himself in the mirror.

The dark circles beneath his eyes were still there, getting no lighter, or darker. His features looked gaunt, and he could see each of his ribs, visible beneath his skin. He’d lost a bit of muscle mass, as he hadn’t been active in the past week, and had no motivation whatsoever to do anything other than mope around.

He was pathetic. Akashi scowled at his reflection, which only gave him a tired yawn in return. Akashi knew that from a young age, he had a slight mental problem, though neither of his parents would figure it out. His father didn’t really care for it, and forgot about it as Akashi grew up.

Akashi’s mental problem came back during his Teiko days, where the Generation of Miracles had started to develop their skills. He though that he’d vanquished it during their match against the American basketball team Jabberwock. 

Nothing wrong seemed to happen until this year. His first year of university, and when he had started to really develop and strengthen his relationship with Kuroko.

Was this a sign that meant they weren’t supposed to be together?

Akashi furrowed his brow before he slunk out of the bathroom, grabbing one of Kuroko’s hoodies hung up and pulling it over his head, drowning in the scent that both soothed and pained his heart. 

No.

To Akashi, Kuroko was his literal _everything_. From the moment that he’d seen him, despite his weak presence, Akashi wanted him. He was immediately intrigued, drawn to the blue-haired and blue-eyed boy.

Kuroko’s witticisms, his intelligence,his determination, everything about him sent Akashi’s heart racing. 

If Kuroko ever left him, or ever broke up with Akashi to be with someone else, whether a girl or a guy, he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to deal with it.

If it hurt just as much as this did, or if it hurt more, Akashi knew that he wouldn’t be able to live through it a second time. One fight was enough for Akashi. One misunderstanding was enough to push him until he was teetering on the edge of insanity. 

This is where Akashi’s mental instability came in.

If he lost Kuroko forever, there would be no point in living. Akashi didn’t care about his status in the world, nor what his last name meant. He didn’t care if his father disapproved of his only son was gay, or if he disappeared off the face of the earth. 

He was pathetic and needy enough.

Akashi sneered at himself, before sliding down the wall of the hallway, curling his knees up to his chest, burying his nose in the fabric of Kuroko’s old hoodie. He was torturing himself like this, but he was desperate to find some sort of comfort, even if it pained him inside.

Akashi wasn’t sure how many times he thought about swapping his emotional pain with physical pain, but he knew that _if_ he and Kuroko got back together, Kuroko would look down at him, scold him relentlessly and he’d probably stay angry at Akashi if he knew that the redhead was hurting himself.

 _I’m so fucking whipped._ Akashi smiled to himself, wryly, self-deprivingly, before he stood, padding to his bedroom to change into something he would wear outside.

He needed a drink.

——————————

“Kuroko, your boyfriend is getting drunk off his ass in the bar close to university.” Aomine said right after Kuroko picked up the phone. It had been a few days since Kuroko and Kagami had gone to Kuroko’s apartment and found Akashi passed out on the floor, and nearly a week since the incident.

“Why should I go collect him? If you’re there, why don’t you deal with it?” Kuroko huffed. 

“Because he’s your boyfriend!” Aomine argued.

“Not right now,” Kuroko muttered.

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked immediately. “I knew something happened between you two. I mean, neither of you showed up to the last couple days of uni before the break.”

“We could have left early to go on vacation.” Kuroko retorted.

“No, because you told us you were staying with Kagami - who was visiting - the first week then spending the second week with Akashi since Akashi was also busy the first week. Also, you immediately getting defensive over this just proves something happened.” Aomine said. “Besides, the day of training before you disappeared, Akashi came back into the gym looking really pale. One side of his face was super red though, like someone slapped him.”

“You already know.” Kuroko stated. “Spill. Who told you?” There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

“Kagami.”

“Of course,” Kuroko sighed. “But what did Kagami-kun tell you?”

“He just said that there was an incident that left you shaken and wary of him. He didn’t give me any specific details.” Aomine paused. “But if you ever want to talk to someone, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko murmured.

“Of course. Now, are you gonna stop your boyfriend before he gets alcohol poisoning?” Aomine asked.

“Again, why can’t you do something?” Kuroko complained.

“Because all he’s been blabbering about is you.” Aomine huffed. “No offense, but it’s getting annoying, and I’ve probably been gone for a bit _too_ long for this to be a bathroom break.” 

If he listened, Kuroko could hear the faint noise of club music, and the voices of people who occasionally walked by.

“Fine. I’ll be there.” Kuroko grumbled, before hanging up. He stood and stretched, yawning before he padded over to the closed bathroom door, rapping on it quietly. “Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently Akashi is getting drunk off his ass at a bar near my university, and Aomine wants me to go collect him and do something.” Kuroko said, as he pulled on the hoodie Kagami had bought for him, bundling up in the hat and scarf he’d gathered from his apartment.

“You’re going by yourself?” Kuroko turned around as the bathroom door opened, and Kagami appeared, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth as he towel dried his hair.

“Yes. Aomine-kun is there as well.”

“Why doesn’t he just bring Akashi back?” Kagami frowned, playing with the hem of his shorts. Kuroko shrugged. Kagami hummed, and moved back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and rinse his mouth.

“I don’t know.” Kuroko huffed. 

“I’ll come with you,” Kagami offered.

“To see Aomine-kun?” Kuroko teased. Kagami shot him a dry look, which Kuroko promptly ignored. “I’ll be fine, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said, seriously. “I shouldn’t let this affect me too badly.”

“You were nearly raped by your own boyfriend!” Kagami almost yelled. “Of course it’s going to affect you!” Kuroko bit his lower lip. “You’re shaking too.” Kuroko rubbed his upper arms with his hands, and steeled himself.

“I’ll be fine.” Kuroko repeated. “I’ll keep my phone on me in case if I need to call you.” Kuroko said. Kagami sighed heavily, and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“Alright…” Kagami exhaled a short breath, before crouching, tilting Kuroko’s head to the side slightly. “How’s the mark?”

“Nearly gone,” Kuroko said, rubbing a thumb along the mark idly. It definitely didn’t hurt as much as it used to, but it was still sore. “I’ll be going now. I’ll try to be quick.” 

“Stay safe, Kuroko.” Kagami called as Kuroko left the hotel room.

——————————

“Tetsu!” Kuroko looked up as Aomine hurried towards him.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko blinked. “Is he…?”

“As far as I know, yes.” Aomine grimaced, glancing back towards the bar. “I know Akashi’s rich and all that shit, but he’s probably spent a fortune on those drinks already.”

“Come with me in case things get nasty.” Kuroko ordered, grabbing Aomine’s wrist and dragging him along.

“Why me?” Aomine complained.

“If I have to go fetch Akashi, you have to come with me.” Kuroko responded, his voice matter-of-fact.

“Fine.” Aomine groaned.

The moment Kuroko opened the door to the bar, he was hit with a strong smell of alcohol. Scrunching his nose up in distaste, he scanned the room, looking for a head of reddish-maroon hair. 

Sure enough, Kuroko spotted Akashi at the front of the bar, his head tilted back as he drank. Groaning in annoyance, Kuroko flailed his arms at Aomine, and the taller of the two huffed, before grabbing Kuroko’s wrist and shoving his way through the throng of people.

Before he knew it, he was standing right behind Akashi. He couldn’t tell if Akashi had lost any weight, due to his old Rakuzan track suit jacket draped over his shoulders, but he noticed that Akashi seemed quite… loose.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said. He saw Akashi’s posture stiffen, before he turned around, and Kuroko bit back a gasp. 

He looked horrible. The bags beneath his eyes only seemed to have grown darker, and his eyes were dull, with nearly no light in them at all. His features were too relaxed, almost droopy, and the dip in his collarbone - not to mention the rest of the bones - had become too prominent.

“Who’re you?” Akashi asked, his words slurred together, and nearly incomprehensible.

 _Well, it’s better for him to not remember this._ Kuroko thought as he put his hands on his hips.

“I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet.” Kuroko said dryly. Akashi threw his head back and laughed, though it sounded more like a hoarse barking noise than anything else. 

“Ow my head,” Akashi laughed, as he rubbed his forehead. Kuroko looked to the side, noticing that Aomine had moved a couple seats down, though his eyes were trained on them both.

“How many drinks have you had?” Kuroko asked.

“Oh….. I don’t know,” Akashi mused. “Maybe six or seven.” Akashi snorted, and nearly fell off of the stool.

“Jesus,” Kuroko muttered, stepping forward to shift Akashi’s weight so he wouldn’t fall off the stool completely. _Akashi-kun isn’t that tall or heavy, so his alcohol tolerance can’t possibly be that high. He would have gotten drunk after at least three. I hope it hasn’t been more than seven or things can get really nasty…_

“Hey~” Akashi gasped with almost a child-like wonder and Kuroko looked up to see Akashi tilting his head at him. “You kinda look like my boyfriend.”

 _That’s because I am your boyfriend, Akashi-kun._ Kuroko fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Is that so?” Kuroko decided on asking. Akashi nodded quickly, before he abruptly stopped, holding a hand out before him as if to stop someone. “Is your head spinning?” Kuroko asked. Akashi nodded, almost dazedly. 

Sighing, Kuroko slid into the seat next to Akashi, and ordered a glass of water, keeping his eyes on Akashi at all times. It was strange, Akashi should’ve been completely out of it judging by how much alcohol was in his system. Instead, he was acting just a bit tipsy, which made Kuroko nervous at how high Akashi’s alcohol tolerance actually was.

“No more alcohol for you.” Kuroko scolded, swatting Akashi’s hand to the side as he lifted it to try to get someone’s attention. Akashi pouted.

“Why not?” 

“Because you’ll get alcohol poisoning.” Kuroko stated. As the glass of water arrived, Kuroko pushed it towards Akashi. “Drink that instead.”

“What is it?” Akashi asked, frowning and poking at the glass.

“It’s something to make your head feel better.” Kuroko said. Akashi picked up the glass and immediately chugged it all down.

“I kinda feel sick.” Akashi announced, catching Kuroko’s eye.

 _Great._ Kuroko huffed. He waved the bartender over and asked how much the bill was for Akashi. When the bartender handed Kuroko the bill, he damn near fainted. Akashi had lied, and Kuroko could make out eight different kinds of drinks, though thankfully, none of them were ordered twice.

“Jesus Christ.” Kuroko cursed. _This is ridiculous._ He glanced over at Akashi, eyes sweeping over his features for potential alcohol poisoning. However, in the dim lighting, it was difficult to tell.

“Akashi-kun, please give me your wallet.” Kuroko sighed.

“How do you know my name?” Akashi asked, tilting his head. “Also, why should I give you my wallet?” Akashi handed it over anyways.

“I go to the same university as you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, handing the credit card over. There was no way in hell that Kuroko would pay for any of this. Akashi had done something foolish, and he needed to pay for his own actions. Literally. He signed the receipt, put Akashi’s credit card back in his wallet and put it in Akashi’s tracksuit jacket. 

“That’s weird…” Akashi drawled. Kuroko stood from his seat, and gestured for Akashi to stand up. As he did, Akashi nearly toppled over backwards, and Kuroko grabbed his arm, slinging it over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around Akashi’s waist. Akashi’s tracksuit jacket was slung over Kuroko’s other arm, the arm he was using to clasp Akashi’s wrist in his hand. It was awkward, as Akashi was taller of the two, but Kuroko managed to drag him out of the bar.

“Aomine-kun, help me out,” Kuroko hissed at his friend who was walking beside him. 

“Fine,” Aomine huffed, going onto Akashi’s other side and taking the weight for Kuroko. Kuroko started to walk beside them.

“Just put him down on the bench there. I’ll sit with him until he’s back to his usual self before going.” Kuroko said, pointing to a bench.

“You sure?” Aomine asked, before hauling a barely-conscious Akashi to the bench. Kuroko nodded.

“The cold should help sober him up.” Kuroko said, plopping down next to Akashi. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“I should be thanking you, Tetsu.” Aomine responded, glancing at Akashi. “I’m just a phone call away.” With that, Aomine disappeared into the dark winter night. In the light of the lamp post, Kuroko couldn’t tell if Akashi was so pale because of starvation, or of poisoning.

Before he realized what was happening, Akashi lurched, to the opposite side of where Kuroko was sitting, and threw up, causing Kuroko bit back a noise of disgust. Akashi’s body was trembling, as he continued to throw up foul smelling liquid, along with what must’ve been stomach bile until Akashi was dry heaving. 

There was no food whatsoever, which was an obvious sign that not only was Akashi an idiot for drinking so excessively on an empty stomach, but he was still starving himself. Kuroko sighed, and rubbed circles on Akashi’s back, feeling tremors run through Akashi’s body. 

Kuroko could feel each bump along Akashi’s back where his spine stood out, and he mentally cursed the red-haired teenager.

“You’re an idiot.” Kuroko sighed aloud.

“I am.” Kuroko started as he heard Akashi’s hoarse voice. His entire body was shaking, and Kuroko took the tracksuit jacket off his arm, putting it over Akashi’s shoulders before he took off his winter coat - after removing the store-bought water bottle from a pocket - draping it over Akashi’s shoulders as well. 

Kuroko handed Akashi the plastic water bottle wordlessly, and Akashi took it, uttering a small _thank you_. 

“I fucked up.” Akashi finally said, and Kuroko blinked.

“How so?” Kuroko asked, slightly tense, unsure if Akashi realized who he was.

“With my relationship.” Akashi said, rubbing the back of his neck, before taking a sip of water. “You’re not against gays and homosexuals, right?” Kuroko, startled, shook his head.

“No, I’m not against gays or homosexuals.” Kuroko responded. _So he’s still out of it._ Kuroko’s hand clenched around the phone in his sweatpants pocket, ready to call the ambulance at any time. 

“Okay.” Akashi said, seemingly dazed. It was quiet for a few moments until Akashi spoke again. “I did something really bad to my boyfriend.” Kuroko bit his lower lip, deciding to stay silent until Akashi continued on. “I… I assaulted him.”

“Do you know why?” Kuroko asked. Akashi let out a distressed noise, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“I’m not sure. Something just came over me.” Akashi murmured. “He was talking about how his friend was coming to visit and that he would stay with him for a few days and something snapped.”

“So you were jealous,” Kuroko suggested. _It would make sense for Akashi’s character, knowing how possessive he is._ Kuroko frowned. _But still…._

“Yes.” Akashi answered, his voice low. “I thought… I… don’t know what I was thinking. All that I knew is that he is… was mine.”

“Why do you say ‘was mine’?” Kuroko asked, feeling his heart beating quicker. He was nervous, unsure if Akashi would tell him - thinking he was a stranger - that he wanted to break up.

“Because he hates me.” Akashi whispered, finally looking up to stare at Kuroko. Kuroko bit back a gasp as he saw that Akashi’s eyes were brimming with tears. He’d never get used to this.

“I don’t think he does,” Kuroko tried to assure Akashi, but the latter just shook his head. 

“I don’t deserve him.” Akashi mumbled. “He’s too good for me. I’m lucky to have even been his friend.” Kuroko was quiet.

“Have you tried… talking to him since the incident?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes. But he’s ignoring all my calls and texts. He came back to our apartment just a couple days ago, but he just left after getting some things.” Akashi said, glumly. Kuroko noticed how he didn’t mention Kagami.

“Maybe you should just give him time and space,” Kuroko suggested. He wasn’t prepared for the flailing of Akashi’s limbs as he threw his arms in the air.

“It’s almost been a week and I’ve only seen him once!” Akashi’s voice rose a couple octaves. Kuroko bit his lower lip. “Why doesn’t he love me anymore?” Akashi asked, his voice breaking as he stared at Kuroko. “Am I not enough? Will I ever be enough?”

Kuroko bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood, and tried to keep his facial expression neutral even though it felt as if his heart was shattering.

“I’m sure he still loves you,” Kuroko argued, trying in vain to keep his voice steady, instead of shaky. “Remember? You said that he was staying with a friend for a couple of days. I’m sure that’s what it is, and why you haven’t seen him that often.”

“But…” Akashi started. He frowned. “But he has to be mad at me. He has to hate me at least a little bit. He usually would text or call me each night if he wasn’t with me. But he hasn’t.” Kuroko had to clamp down on the guilt he felt before it spread even further.

“Maybe he’s just busy?” Kuroko tried. 

“Maybe.” Akashi whispered. “But maybe I should just give up. If he’s given up on me, what’s the point of trying?” 

“How long have you two been together?” Kuroko asked, earning a confused look from Akashi.

“Two years. Almost two and a half.” Akashi said, a hint of pride seeping into his voice.

“Are you really ready to just throw a relationship of two and a half years away because of one thing? Because of one fight?” Kuroko asked, fighting hard to keep the tears out of his voice and eyes. Akashi was quiet, before he shook his head. 

“No…” Akashi mumbled.

“Instead of waiting to be approached, why don’t you approach him?” Kuroko suggested. Akashi frowned slightly, before a slow smile made it’s way across his face. Kuroko felt his heart ache as he saw Akashi’s features light up.

“I think I’ll do that.” Akashi decided. “Thank you.” He paused, before looking slightly embarrassed. With a jolt, Kuroko noticed that Akashi’s words were slightly slurred, and didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed before - let alone understood each and every work Akashi spoke. “Um, I basically just spilled my life problems to you but I don’t know your name.”

 _Life problems, huh?_ Kuroko fought back a small chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll see me around soon enough.” At Akashi’s confused look, Kuroko just gave him a small smile, before waving down a cab. Akashi stood, and stumbled over, grasping Kuroko’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Thank you again.” Akashi said, bowing his head humbly. Kuroko was taken aback - the usual Akashi wasn’t always this humble and willing. 

“When you get back to wherever you’re going, make sure to drink lots of water and eat. It’t not good to drink that much alcohol on an empty stomach, let alone any.” Kuroko chastised gently, before opening the door of the cab and helping Akashi in.

“Oh. This is yours,” Akashi said, blinking up at Kuroko as he handed Kuroko his jacket. 

“Thank you.” Kuroko tilted his head respectfully, before closing the cab door and stepping back, watching as it drove off in the distance.

_“How’d it go?” Kagami had asked as Kuroko stepped back into the hotel room._

_“It was exhausting.” Kuroko had responded by heaved a sigh as he shed his winter wear. “The only thing is, I have no idea if he’ll remember anything when he wakes up.”_

——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hastily written. When I have the time to go over the chapters more thoroughly and edit using a computer, I will. ^^
> 
> Enjoy this update, though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, typed up using a Bluetooth keyboard and phone. Also edited with phone, copied and pasted with phone. Apologies for any mistakes I didn't catch. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if this is a shitty chapter and not what you were looking for :')
> 
>  
> 
> And here comes part of the E rating which I will soon apply if I haven't already >.>

When Akashi woke up the next morning, he was hit with an excruciatingly painful headache. Everything seemed blurry, and he felt groggy. His limbs felt like lead, and his stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably. The light streaming in from the window seemed to be blinding him, and he tried lifting a hand, before letting it flop back on the bed limply.

Sitting up, Akashi bit back a groan of pain as his head whirled and spun painfully, and he swayed, rubbing his eyes, before he steadied himself and looked around, hoping to _God_ that he hadn’t gone home with some stranger when he had been so trashed.

_What happened to me?_ Akashi squinted, before rubbing his eyes more firmly, trying to ignore the pounding of his head. _Why am I in my room? How did I get here?_ Akashi slung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his temples. He was dressed in the clothes he had left in the night before: jeans, a t-shirt, and his old Rakuzan tracksuit jacket. 

The faint smell of vomit hung in the air, and most of the room reeked with alcohol. At least it drowned out the smell of his own bodily stench. Akashi wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Lifting a hand, he realized that he was trembling, his arm and hand visibly shaking, and immediately thought to call out to Kurok, but then he remembered,

_Assaulting. Panicking. Depressed. Drinking his worries away to try to forget._ Akashi bit his lower lip, reaching blindly for his phone, flipping it open and hesitating briefly before texting one of the only people he knew he would trust in a situation like this other than Kuroko.

~

“Akashi?”

At the sound of a new voice in the apartment, Akashi started, waking up, and letting out a disgruntled noise. Akashi sat up, rubbing his head.

“In here,” Akashi mumbled, as talking too loud hurt his head. When he lifted his head, Akashi met Midorima’s shocked and wide green eyes.

“What on earth happened to you?” Midorima demanded, and Akashi clutched his head, letting out a small groan of pain, and Midorima clamped his mouth shut, his eyes hardening as he hurried forwards.

“I don’t-” Akashi started.

“Hold on. If this doesn’t work, then I’m calling an ambulance.” Midorima said, frowning down at Akashi.

“Why?” Akashi asked, still to out of it to demand answers. “If what doesn’t work?”

“There’s a strong possibility that you may have alcohol poisoning, and your body is too fatigued to do anything about it.” Midorima responded, his voice short and curt. “Come on.” Awkwardly, Midorima leaned down, pulling Akashi up, helping him to stand, then to walk into the dining room.

“My head hurts.” Akashi mumbled, wincing as each step jolted his head painfully.

“I’ll go find some painkillers.” Midorima sighed. “Have you eaten anything yet?” He asked. Akashi frowned, trying to remember when he last ate.

“I don’t think so. I don’t remember when I last ate.” Akashi said. Midorima sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m going to get you something to eat. If you’re still shaking after eating, then we’re calling the hospital.” Midorima huffed, annoyed, before striding into the kitchen after depositing Akashi at the dining table. Noting that the rice cooker was on, Midorima headed over, and clicked the lid open, _taking_ beneath his breath.

Someone - most likely not Akashi - had made rice, but Akashi had just left it. Unplugging the rice cooker from the wall and using a pot holder, Midorima trashed the inedible rice, and put the inner pot in the sink, before pouring water in it for it to soak.

Walking over to the fridge, Midorima peered inside, before grabbing an egg and some bacon. Akashi needed to eat something, but if he didn’t remember the last time he ate, and had a hangover, it was smart to give him something small in case if his stomach refused it.

“Pan?” Midorima asked, turning to look around at Akashi. Akashi pointed in the direction of a cabinet next to Midorima’s knee, and it took him a few minutes of shifting things around to find a small enough pan.

Placing it on the stove, he set the stove to a medium-high heat. Once the skillet was hot enough, he tossed the bacon into the pan, hearing it sizzle satisfyingly. After cooking it in a little bit of salt and pepper, Midorima cracked an egg over the bacon, scrambling it before plating it. 

He set it before Akashi and found a plastic cup in an overhead cabinet, filling it up with some tap water, placing it on the table before dragging another chair out and watching his former middle school basketball team captain carefully. Something drastic had changed within him. Something even more drastic than when Midorima had started to sense a second personality within Akashi.

“Thank you, Shintaro.” Akashi’s voice was soft, startling Midorima out of his thinking daze. Midorima nodded, before pushing the chair back, heading in the direction where he’d last seen the bathroom when walking past to find some painkillers.

He found the bathroom easily, and sighed exasperatedly as he saw the many things scattered across the countertop. He noted that there was a neat and tidy corner of the counter, which he assumed was Kuroko’s. 

Neatening up the counter, Midorima checked through a few cabinets before he found the aspirin, popping a few tablets into his palm before heading back to the kitchen, where Akashi was prodding at the plate with his fork.

“So. Something did happen between you and Kuroko.” Midorima said, as he sat down on the same chair, sliding the painkillers over towards Akashi. Akashi’s fingers clenched around his fork, before he put it down, popping all three painkillers into his mouth and swallowing a gulp of water. “Akashi.” The redhead froze, his eyes fixated on the nearly empty plate before him.

“It’s my fault.” Akashi finally said. He frowned down at the plate before him, poking at the last few pieces of bacon. Midorima watched Akashi silently, trying to observe anything about Akashi that was…. off.

It seemed like Midorima could pick up quite a few things.

“Akashi.” Midorima said. Akashi looked up, his eyes wide and alarmed, as if Midorima was going to attack.

“Yes, Shintaro?” Akashi asked, his words suddenly becoming jumbled. Midorima narrowed his eyes, tilting his glasses. At least Akashi wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Do you remember anything about last night?” Midorima asked, and Akashi frowned, looking down at his lap.

“I remember…. going to a bar. Then drinking. But everything after that is a blur.” Akashi admitted. “I don’t even know how I got back here.”

_I do._ Midorima sighed heavily. Aomine had spilled everything within the group chat with Kise, him and Aomine. 

Aomine had called Kuroko to tell him that Akashi was drunk in a bar. 

Kuroko had complained. 

Aomine had managed to get Kuroko to come to the bar to collect Akashi. 

Kuroko had dragged Aomine back in to help him. 

Aomine had said that Kuroko spoke to Akashi for a little bit before the three of them headed outside, Aomine carrying Akashi’s weight. 

That’s when Aomine had left, but he had stayed close enough to run back to defend Kuroko if something went wrong. 

Instead of mentioning it, Midorima gave Akashi a once over, suddenly recognizing his old Rakuzan tracksuit jacket.

“I’m assuming you don’t want to stay in the clothes that you vomited in?” Midorima asked, his tone rather sarcastic and condescending. He wasn’t prepared, however, at how Akashi flinched, wincing at the words as if they physically hurt him.

“No.” Akashi said softly, grimacing at he stood. Midorima tensed, ready to spring up and catch him if he stumbled and fell. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He sighed, making a move to turn away.

“Isn’t it better and safer for you to take a bath?” Midorima asked. “There’s a lower chance that you’ll slip and knock yourself out.” Akashi paused. “Also, no offense, Akashi, but when was the last time you took a shower? You reek.”

After much arguing and debating, and sulking on Akashi’s part, Midorima huffed out a relieved sigh, relaxing on the couch in the living room as Akashi took a bath. 

The apartment looked like a hurricane had hit. That hurricane must’ve been Akashi, because Kuroko, being a bit of a neat freak, would never let the apartment, or any room look like this.

Midorima tidied up the living room, before washing the dishes in the kitchen, drying them and putting them back where he found them. He heard his phone buzz on the counter top and reached for it, wiping his hands dry on his pants. 

He was startled to realize it was a message from Kuroko.

**Kuroko** : Midorima-kun. Thank you for informing me of the situation.

**Me** : Of course. I’d like to be able to ask what happened, but Akashi hasn’t said anything and I don’t wish to intrude.

**Kuroko** : It’s fine. You probably know some things because of Aomine-kun.

**Me** : Alright, yes. Aomine hasn’t said much though

**Kuroko** : I’m coming back to the apartment in about five minutes. I’m just getting some groceries. 

**Kuroko** : I’ll tell you everything when I get there.

**Me** : This is over text so I don’t know for sure

**Me** : But you seem to be in a good mood

**Kuroko** : Things have been cleared up since last night.

**Kuroko** : Drunk Akashi-kun is very honest.

**Me** : You sneaky little bastard.

**Kuroko** : Aomine-kun is partially to thank, and is partially at fault.

**Me** : Well, the three of us will be happy if you two… make amends, if that’s the right term.

**Me** : Your fight has thrown us all off and we’re at an imbalance.

**Kuroko** : Sorry to inconvenience you all with personal problems.

**Me** : Kuroko, we’ve known each other for about eight years now.

**Kuroko** : Very true, Midorima-kun.

**Me** : Well hurry back. Akashi’s still in the bath doing who-knows what.

**Kuroko** : Maybe he drowned :/

**Me** : That would be a shame considering you’re coming back to apologize for something that he apparently did.

**Kuroko** : I’ll explain in a bit. I’m leaving the store and am heading over.

**Me** : See you in a bit.

~

Akashi was sulking as he found himself leaning back in the bath, the water up to his ears. It felt incredible to have warm water against his dirty skin. He scrubbed at his flesh with soap and a cloth, feeling immensely relieved he was no longer trembling.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t thrown up again - yet - but Akashi knew that it had to have been his fault. Refusing to eat for about a week, then drinking himself into oblivion when his body had started to deteriorate, was the one of the stupidest ideas that Akashi could possibly have.

Dipping his head beneath the surface, he scrubbed at his scalp, wetting his hair before he put a dollop of shampoo into his palm, smearing it over the top of his head, scrubbing the shampoo through his hair. Akashi glanced at the small mirror attached to the wall beside the shower head, and detached it, before unplugging the bath in order to rinse his hair off without the tub overflowing. 

Sitting on the small stool in the tub, Akashi rinsed his hair of the suds, before scrubbing the rest of his body with soap almost dully. He heard the pattering outside, which told him Midorima was doing something.

Akashi hesitated briefly before looking at his reflection - only able to see from his lower neck to his upper chest - noting at how prominent the bones were in his collarbone, as well as his ribs. Just losing a couple kilograms had already started to show, and Akashi grimaced, before putting another coin-sized dollop of shampoo in his palm before lathering up his hair again.

He hadn’t showered in God knows how long, so it was probably safe to wash his hair twice. After washing all the suds from his body, Akashi heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and the murmuring of voices. He immediately froze, his heart beginning to thunder and pound in his chest.

Akashi cleaned the sudsy tub wordlessly, before hanging the shower head back up, burying his wet head in his hands, mentally beating himself up.

_What’s the day today?_ Akashi asked himself, frowning. It couldn’t already be Monday… could it? Akashi shook himself, before he climbed from the tub, drying himself off with a clean towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and ruffled his hair dry with a smaller towel, allowing it to stick up in haphazard spikes.

He felt much better after the bath, and from cleaning his entire body from head to toe. After he glanced at the full body mirror, Akashi realized he looked like death.

The dark bags beneath his eyes were still prominent, and he had obviously lost more than the two kilograms, as the bones of his collarbone and ribs were standing out even more. Akashi prodded at his ribs half-heartedly, before he turned to where he had put his change of clothes. 

Letting the towel drop from around his waist, he tugged on his underwear, before dragging on a pair of sweatpants. He grabbed his own white hoodie, tugging it over his hair, before running a brief hand through his hair in a hasty attempt to style it slightly. 

Hanging the bigger towel up to dry, he slung the smaller towel around his waist, bending over the sink to brush his teeth, before rubbing the sides of his face, deciding to shave the stubble from his face. He was lucky that he didn’t have to shave often, as his facial hair grew quite slowly.

When he was done, he hesitated briefly, before reaching for the handle of the bathroom door. He heard two voices murmuring outside. Knowing that one belonged to Midorima, he couldn’t really hear the other, so he wasn’t sure who it was. Akashi twisted the handle, and the two voices ceased talking.

~

Midorima was fiddling with a loose string to his sleeve when he heard a key slide into the lock, clicking open as the door swung open, and a struggling Kuroko hauled five grocery bags, his school bag, and an overnight bag into the apartment. Hurrying forward, Midorima helped Kuroko to bring the bags into the kitchen.

“How much groceries did you get?” Midorima asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, when I was here a few days ago, the fridge was basically empty. So I thought I’d restock on the way over.” Kuroko shrugged. Midorima gave a non-committal noise.

“Aren’t you still staying with Kagami?” Midorima asked, as he awkwardly followed Kuroko back towards the living room.

“He had to go back. There was a problem with one of his classes and the professors that had to be dealt with in person right away.” Kuroko explained. Midorima let out a noise of understanding.

Kuroko had started pacing back and forth, and Midorima stood by the dining room, watching Kuroko, biting his own lower lip. 

“I know you want me to explain what happened.” Kuroko started, pausing his pacing briefly before staring at him. “Where do you want me to start?”

“How about when Akashi came back into the gym all pale after he’d chased after you?” Midorima asked. Kuroko grimaced, before nodding. 

“He basically assaulted me. Tried to rape me.” Kuroko said, simply, putting his hands into his jean pockets, and jutting a hip out in a rather sassy manner.

“He what?!” Midorima sputtered.

“From what I gathered, he was blinded by his own jealousy of Kagami.” Kuroko said. “It’s my fault for triggering it, for triggering his jealousy and that aggressiveness within him.

“It’s not _your_ fault he’s so damn possessive!” Midorima nearly shouted. Kuroko held up a hand, and Midorima found himself biting his tongue, whereas a couple years ago, he’d have ignored that hand and continued talking.

“Yes it is.” Kuroko insisted.

_You need to stop being so stupidly selfless._ Midorima huffed to himself. He knew that Kuroko knew it was Akashi’s fault. But, the only way that Kuroko would be able to fix the quickly tearing gap within Akashi was to put most of the blame on himself. Midorima himself didn’t really understand Kuroko’s logic, or the dynamics between the two. 

But if it worked, it worked, and everyone was happy - literally. 

“After that, I called Kagami up and stayed with him for a couple days earlier than we originally planned to meet up. Luckily, he’d flown in two days before we scheduled to meet up.” Kuroko continued. “I did anything to avoid Akashi the first couple days, before I finally went came back here to get some of my things with Kagami.” 

Kuroko paused his pacing, before he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We found Akashi-kun collapsed and passed out in the middle of the kitchen. He’s fine though, as far as I know.” Kuroko said, casting a glance towards a shocked Midorima. “Long story short for that bit, Akashi-kun thought I left him for Kagami-kun, I told him I didn’t. Kagami-kun made rice for him, I told Akashi-kun to get a hold of himself before we left.” Midorima felt his jaw drop open, and he fought the urge to smack Kuroko upside he head.

“Are you stupid?” Midorima sputtered. “Why would you say something like that? ”Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look. Midorima threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

“I continued on my break with Kagami without much fuss until last night, when Aomine-kun called.” Kuroko said, his voice low. “And the rest you know.”

“Yes.” Midorima sighed. “When I first got the message from Akashi, I thought that something severe had happened. But it seemed like he just had a hangover.I wasn’t sure if he had alcohol poisoning.” 

“I was afraid he had alcohol poisoning.” Kuroko admitted.

“Why didn’t you call the hospital then?” Midorima asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Kuroko shot back.

“Fair enough.” Midorima sighed. “Anyways, I got Akashi to take a bath. It looked like he hadn’t done anything about his own personal health.” 

“I couldn’t tell much when I saw him last night, because he reeked of alcohol.” Kuroko said, rubbing the back of his neck. The click of a bathroom door had both of them falling silent.

Kuroko bit his lower lip in anticipation, watching as a familiar mop of red hair emerged. Keeping his head quite low, Akashi shuffled into the room and out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck.

“Akashi-kun.” 

_Tetsuya._ Akashi felt his heart stop beating, his head whipping up, before he would feel his heart leap into his throat. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the sight of Kuroko standing a fear feet away, Midorima standing before him.

Akashi’s eyes darted back and forth from Midorima to Kuroko, licking his lower lip and shoving his hands into his single hoodie pocket. Kuroko had his overnight bag that Akashi had seen a few days ago slung across his shoulder. It suddenly hit him that he must’ve heard Kuroko and Midorima talking.

“I’ll take my leave then.” Midorima said, breaking the silence. He patted Kuroko on the head, before heading towards the door. “Take care of him, will you?”

“Of course,” Kuroko said, in a dry and unamused tone. 

“Akashi, behave.” Midorima shouted, before he opened the door to the apartment and disappeared from sight. The door clicked, signaling that Midorima had left.

Akashi stood there awkwardly, fingers twisting in his hoodie pocket. As he felt heat crawl up his neck in his nerves. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Akashi avoided looking up at Kuroko - in worry he’d break down and beat himself up in shame - when he heard Kuroko clear his throat softly.

“I’m sorry.” Akashi’s head jerked up in shock, staring at Kuroko in disbelief.

“Why… why are _you_ apologizing?” Akashi choked, his eyes widening. 

“Because it’s my fault that you’re in this state. Both physical and mental.” Kuroko responded, meeting Akashi’s eyes, pointing beneath his own eyes, and then at his collarbone. He raked his gaze down Akashi’s sweatpants and hoodie clad body pointedly, as if he knew that Akashi hadn’t been eating. 

“It’s my fault that I refused your apology and acted so cold towards you when Kagami-kun and I were here. It’s my fault that I refused to answer your calls or messages.” Kuroko said, before hesitating, as if wanting to continue.

“But I’m the one who tried to rape you!” Akashi cried, throwing his hands up in the air. There were a few moments of silence, and Akashi realized that his head was starting to feel heavy, his vision blurring as he saw Kuroko’s mouth moving but no noise was coming out.

Before he realized what was happening, there was a pair of warm and firm hands gripping his forearms, tugging his hands from his hoodie pocket before grasping his wrists and leading him over towards the couch in the living room.

“Calm down, Akashi-kun. Please.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, warm and comforting. “Hyperventilating can’t possibly be good for your health or your body especially if you’re so fatigued, hungry and dehydrated.” Kuroko crouched before Akashi, who was sitting on the couch, looking back at him rather blankly, his head starting to swirl and pound.

Kuroko was rubbing circles on the backs of his hands, and staring up at him with wide, doe-like eyes. Akashi felt heat rise in his neck, and hot tears beginning to well in his eyes.

_This isn’t happening. Tetsuya can’t be in front of me._ Akashi was in a state of shock. 

“Breathe in, and breathe out.” Kuroko murmured, his voice soft as he clasped Akashi’s wrists in a soft grip.

“How are you still kind to me?” Akashi asked, hands trembling as he twisted his fingers together.

“Because I love you, Akashi-kun. No matter what.” Kuroko responded, simply. His voice was full of conviction, and his eyes glowing with honesty as he reached up and rubbed his thumbs beneath Akashi’s eyes. Akashi felt his heart stop, and his throat close up as emotions welled up within him. 

It was the first time he'd ever heard Kuroko say those words, despite them dating for over two years. Akashi said those three words more times than he could count, but for some reason, the one proclamation from Kuroko made his heart beat faster.

“You don’t have to say anything, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, smiling softly as he cupped Akasih’s face in his hands. Akashi fumbled to find words to respond, but ended up just staring at Kuroko.

“But… how? _Why_ After everything that’s happened?” Akashi whispered. “I’m a horrible person.”

“That may be true, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are the person that I’m in love with.” Kuroko said, holding a hand out that Akashi took without hesitation, though his fingers trembled. Kuroko tugged Akashi’s hand forward, keeping his blue eyes locked on red, brushing his lips over Akashi’s knuckles lightly.

Against his will, Akashi felt his cheeks flush, and Kuroko gave a little snort of amusement, his breath fluttering over Akashi’s hands. 

"I honestly don't deserve you." Akashi groaned, tugging his hand free before covering his flushed face with his hands. There was the thump of a bag, letting Akashi know that Kuroko had shifted, putting his overnight bag on the ground.

Akashi felt something nudge his hip, and he moved aside, feeling a sudden warmth plop onto his lap. Startled, he looked up, finding himself staring into Kuroko’s face, his cheeks lightly flushed as he wound his arms around Akashi’s shoulders, Kuroko’s knees pressing slightly against his hips.

“Too soon?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side in an endearing way. Akashi shook his head, biting his lower lip in his nerves. He lifted a trembling hand, brushing a hand gently over the place where he last saw Kuroko’s bandage, watching his expression carefully. 

“It’s fine,” Kuroko assured Akashi, cupping Akashi’s face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “It’s in the past.” Kuroko added, as Akashi opened his mouth in protest. “It took me a while to accept what happened, I’ll admit that.” Kuroko let out a small sigh before recovering. “I wasn’t very kind to you, and I was beg selfish, only thinking about myself, and about how I felt. I didn’t evan consider about what you might be feeling.” Akashi awkwardly rested his hands on Kuroko’s hips, but Kuroko only smiled, coaxing him to tighten his grip. “Evan after Kagami-kun and I came here to get my things, and I saw your pain, felt it, and evan reflected it, I didn’t do anything to make things right. It's my fault.”

“Tetsu-Kuroko…” Akashi breathed, stumbling over the name change. _How did I get so… lucky at finding someone so selfless?_

“Call me Tetsuya.” Kuroko said, turning his head to the side as a blush dusted his cheeks. “It’s weird to hear Kuroko come from your mouth.”

“But…. you seemed so set on not allowing me to call you that.” Akashi frowned, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“It hurt to hear you say my name.” Kuroko admitted, his gaze darting to the side. “But I’m over it now. I promise.” Akashi bit his lower lip, resting his hand from his neck back on Kuroko’s hip.

“Can…” Akashi hesitated, before biting his lip, looking up at Kuroko’s face. Before he could even ask, Kuroko framed Akashi’s face with his hands, leaning forward to brush his nose against Akashi’s.

“Can you…?” Kuroko prompted.

“Can I kiss you?” Akashi asked, his voice low, unsure.

“Hmm…. lemme think about that,” Kuroko mused - Akashi completely missed the teasing and sarcastic tone to Kuroko’s voice. Akashi closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest on the top of the couch. He swallowed thickly, and he jolted forward as he felt a pair of warm and soft lips brush against the skin of his neck, and a small gasp escaped his lips.

“Tetsuya!” Akashi gasped, his hands gripping at Kuroko’s hips. He felt Kuroko smile against his neck, causing shivers to run down Akashi’s spine as Kuroko traced below Akashi’s jaw, adding a bit more pressure. Akashi felt his hips jerk up as Kuroko nipped at the crook of his neck, sucking at the skin softly as his tongue flicked out. 

“Nngh…” Akashi groaned, clasping the back of Kuroko’s head, trying to force his hips to stay still. A soft whine of protest escaped Akashi’s lips as Kuroko pulled back.

“It’s probably not good for your pulse to be this quick.” Kuroko said, swiping his tongue over his lower lip, before sending Akashi a small smirk, reaching out to press his thumb against Akashi’s neck. “We’re even now.”

Realizing what Kuroko meant, Akashi clamped a hand down on the crook of his neck, face burning with embarrassment as Kuroko let out a cheerful laugh, leaning forward and kissing Akashi on the cheek. He climbed off of Akashi’s lap, and rubbed the back of his neck, before wandering into the kitchen.

Akashi sat there on the couch for a while, before he stood up, head feeling heavy, and padded into the kitchen after Kuroko, hearing him putz about. Kuroko had taken out several things from grocery bags, and was putting things in the refrigerator, before he looked up at Akashi.

“Akashi-kun, you should be resting.” Kuroko scolded, standing up from his crouched position from before the fridge. 

“But I wanna be near you.” Akashi protested, feeling embarrassed. To be admitting something like this. _Was be being too clingy too quickly?_

“I’m not going to go anywhere, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko promised, stepping forward to cup the side of Akashi’s face. “Go back and lay down on the couch. I’ll bring you something to drink, and some meds.” Akashi pouted, earning a chuckle, before he ambled his way back to the couch before he lay down.

He heard the shuffling of feet, and the clanging of pots and pans, with the occasional muttered curse. There was the noise of a knife against a cutting board, and it was almost hypnotizing as Akashi closed his eyes to fall asleep.

~

He was woken by a gentle touch, and rubbed his eyes to realize that his head was lying in Kuroko's lap. Kuroko must’ve changed his position, and Akashi flushed as he wondered how long Kuroko had been there watching him.

"I have some meds and orange juice for you. I also brought over a couple snacks." Kuroko said, helping Akashi to sit up. "I'm going to need to keep feeding you in small increments until your stomach can handle a full on meal."

“Thank you,” Akashi said, gingerly taking the glass of water and pills that Kuroko offered him. Kuroko then presented Akashi with a plate of snacks, before placing a small basket of popular Japanese snacks on the coffee table before them. There were packages of _Pocky_ and _Pretz_ , along with several different flavors of _umaibo_. On the plate, there were freshly made _takoyaki_ , along with some _onigiri_.

“Did I over-do it?” Kuroko asked, sheepishly clasping the back of his neck. Akashi shook his head, glancing over at Kuroko, who looked quite embarrassed as a light flush took over his face.

“No,” Akashi breathed, leaning over to press a kiss to Kuroko’s cheek. “It’s honestly more than I deserve.” Akashi used the toothpick on the plate to spear one of the _takoyaki_ , popping it into his mouth. It was delicious, though it was quite hot. After swallowing, he speared another one and offered it to Kuroko, who blushed, but opened his mouth and allowed Akashi to feed it to him anyways.

“M’glad you like it,” Kuroko mumbled, still chewing, his eyes just avoiding Akashi’s.

“How long have you been here just watching me sleep?” Akashi asked, tilting his head to watch Kuroko. Red bloomed across his face, crawling down his neck, and Kuroko cupped the side of his face in his palm.

“I haven’t seen you in too long.” Kuroko protested, as if it was a perfectly valid response. In a way, it was. Akashi hummed quietly to himself, before he ate a second _takoyaki_.

“It’s basically like when we first started dating,” Akashi responded.

“It’s different.” Kuroko scowled, though he failed to come off as intimidating. “It’s a different situation.” He added, shyly. “Besides, no offense, Akashi-kun, but you look like death.” 

Kuroko reached up and brushed his thumbs beneath Akashi’s eyes, and Akashi grasped one of Kuroko’s wrists to keep it pressed against his face, kissing Kuroko’s palm lightly.

“Akashi-kun, you should sleep more.” Kuroko insisted. “We still have the rest of this week and the next week.

“But… Tetsuya, didn’t you say that you were staying with Taiga until next Monday?” He asked, feeling the familiar sensation of jealousy.

“Something came up and he had to leave a couple days earlier than planned. It’s alright though, since we met up earlier than originally planned.” Kuroko said. An awkward silence fell upon them, as the both of them remembered _why_ that was. “But I’m here now, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, softly, as he shifted closer to place a hand on Akashi’s wrist.

“I know.” Akashi murmured, drawing an arm over Kuroko’s shoulders to pull him closer. Akashi placed the plate on the coffee table, before tugging Kuroko forward until he was straddling Akashi’s lap again.

“You should try to eat more,” Kuroko insisted, though he looked all too happy to be in the position he was in.

“No, the only thing I need to keep me living is Tetsuya.” Akashi murmured, drawing the tip of his nose against the underside of Kuroko’s jaw, pressing a quick kiss to the hollow of his throat. Gently, he brushed his lips down the side of Kuroko’s neck, pausing at the fading mark he’d left over a week ago.

Akashi pressed a light kiss to it, and he felt a shiver run through Kuroko’s entire body. Akashi froze, unsure if it was still a sensitive spot for him. 

“Are you alright?” Akashi asked, lifting his head. He was surprised to feel a hand clamp down on the back of his head, forcing Akashi to stay where he was, not allowing him to look up at Kuroko’s face.

“I’m fine. Just… just do it again.” Kuroko responded, and Akashi was startled to hear the needy tone of his voice, how it seemed to ooze desire. Akashi reached behind him and gently pulled away Kuroko’s hand, and after promising that he wouldn’t look up, pressed another kiss to the mark.

Another full body shudder ran through Kuroko, and Akashi heard a soft moan vibrate in the back of Kuroko’s throat. Akashi nipped lightly on the mark, pressing the flat of his tongue against it before sucking softly. Kuroko let out more needy whines, his body shivering against Akashi’s. 

“I’m not a vampire or a werewolf who bit you,” Akashi said, as he kept mouthing at Kuroko’s neck. “So why does it seem like this is a really sensitive place for you?” He asked, teasingly slotting their hips together. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroko’s response was breathy, and as Akashi sucked the skin between his lips once again, Kuroko’s hips bucked forward, and his knees squeezed either side of Akashi’s hips. Akashi pulled back, looking at the dark hickey that now covered the previous bruised bite mark. “Does it make me a sadist to say that the pain I felt from you putting pressure on the bruise that was already there makes me feel really good?” Kuroko gasped, shifting backwards to gaze down at Akashi, his eyes hazy.

“You’re making me feel guilty now,” Akashi pouted up at Kuroko.

“That’s not very helpful!” Kuroko complained, the end of his sentence ending in a loud yelp as Akashi tilted his head up, sucking on a patch of skin right beneath Kuroko’s ear. 

Akashi couldn’t help but to slot their hips together, his hands pressed on the small of Kuroko’s back as the younger one clasped Akashi’s head firmly to where it was.

“This isn’t good for your headache,” Kuroko let out a loud gasp, his voice breathy. “I… I’m not…. it’s… you need oxygen to circulate in your brain.” Kuroko managed, and Akashi smirked against Kuroko’s soft skin.

“All I need to feel better is Tetsuya,” Akashi said, though his words were muffled by Kuroko’s skin. Another shiver ran down Kuroko’s body, and Akashi felt the fingers tugging at the back of his head grow a bit harsher. “Oww…” Akashi complained, finally pulling back. 

“Akashi-kun….” Akashi looked up, and saw that Kuroko’s pupils had dilated quite a bit, and his entire face and part of his neck was flushed, and he seemed short of breath. “If there wasn’t a chance you’d faint from lack of oxygen in your already weak state, you’d regret what you just did.”

“Oh, would I?” Akashi teased. Kuroko frowned, looking utterly adorable, and Akashi cupped the side of Kuroko’s face. “You know, there are other parts you can kiss,” he said, arching an eyebrow suggestively. Kuroko looked as if he were contemplating it, before he shook his head, crawling off of Akashi’s lap.

“Finish eating first.” Kuroko demanded, pointing at the plate that still had two _takoyaki_ and an _onigiri_. Akashi pouted, but Kuroko shook his head, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. Akashi met Kuroko’s gaze, before darting down pointedly, before giving Kuroko a knowing look. 

“You sure?” Akashi asked.

“I’m sure!” Kuroko sputtered, flushing a deep red as he grabbed a pillow to cover himself. “Just eat already,” Kuroko grumbled, reaching forward to snag two _umaibo_ from the basket. “You don’t seem to be doing any better than me.” Kuroko grumbled, eyeing the slight bulge in Akashi’s sweatpants before meeting Akashi’s gaze.

Akashi just grinned, and started eating, with the sounds of the wrapper and the crunch of the corn snack were the only noises heard. It took Akashi longer than expected to finish the snack - he kept having to wash it down with orange juice - on his plate. Kuroko rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder halfway through, and Akashi drew him closer with an arm around his waist.

_If felt as if nothing had ever happened._ Akashi found himself frowning slightly. It was as if it was too good to be true, and he wasn’t sure if he liked this nagging feeling of doubt and foreboding in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha everything's resolved 
> 
> Or is it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Literally just fluff and smut. Lots of smut. >.>
> 
> First time writing it so I feel _incredibly_ awkward.
> 
> I feel like I'm gonna get HELLA judged by people who know me in real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha..... enjoy >.>

“Can I have my kisses now?” Akashi asked, glancing down at Kuroko, who was now snuggled into his side. 

“But I’m comfortable here.” Kuroko complained, scrunching his nose up in distaste. Akashi chuckled, trailing his fingers down Kuroko’s cheek gently, before just barely brushing his fingertips over Kuroko’s collarbone. He watched as Kuroko’s hands tightened on the pillow over his lap. 

“Still nursing your problem down there?” Akashi teased. Kuroko scowled up at Akashi, pushing his face away with one hand.

“Who’s fault is that?” Kuroko muttered, his cheeks beginning to flush a deep red.

“I don’t know,” Akashi laughed. However, his body jolted forward as he felt Kuroko swiftly bite him on the collarbone. It wasn’t enough to leave any marks or indents, but it stung. “Ow.” Akashi gasped, his hand instinctively coming up to rub at it. Swiftly, Kuroko swatted his hand to the side, and instead covered the area with his mouth, sucking at the skin. 

A gasp of surprise escaped Akashi, and he felt his entire body stiffen before relaxing. Kuroko trailed a hand up his chest, before winding up the side and back of Akashi’s neck, threading slim fingers in the red strands. 

Kuroko trailed his lips further up Akashi’s neck, sucking at the tender spot just beneath his jaw. Akashi let out a breathy noise of encouragement, and tilted his head back further, feeling Kuroko shift. Kuroko sat between Akashi’s legs, back pressed firmly against Akashi’s chest, hand in the same position as he brought his boyfriend’s head down to his eager mouth, sucking on the skin almost harshly before swiping his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

Kuroko craned his neck to then suck on a patch of skin further down Akashi’s neck, feeling him shudder behind him, the grip on his hips tightening. Grinding his hips back teasingly, Kuroko heard Akashi let out a hiss, as Kuroko pressed his ass firmly against Akashi’s obvious and growing arousal.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi hissed, his hands gripping Kuroko’s hips in an attempt to stop the other’s movements. Kuroko hummed lightly against Akashi’s skin, before tearing his lips away from Akashi’s neck with a _pop_.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, peering up at Akashi with wide, doe-like eyes. _Goddammit._ Akashi cursed Kuroko in his head, knowing that the blue-haired boy had no idea how alluring he was.

“You’re mine, right?” Akashi started, hesitantly as he brushed his nose behind Kuroko’s ear.

“Of course.” Kuroko responded, grasping one of Akashi’s hands, and intertwining their fingers. “I won’t leave you again, Akashi-kun. I promise.” Akashi heaved out a small sigh, before he ducked his head, tilting Kuroko’s chin up to kiss him softly. Kuroko’s lips parted, and Akashi pressed his tongue inside, slowly, as if testing the waters. 

Kuroko stretched, his back pressing into Akashi’s chest, as he met Akashi’s tongue with his, pushing it back so Kuroko could press against the roof of Akashi’s mouth. Akashi let out a soft groan, hands coming down to clasp each other on Kuroko’s stomach, his pinky fingers dangerously close to brushing against Kuroko’s crotch.

Ducking his head, Akashi pressed his lips to the unmarked side of Kuroko’s neck, sucking softly, and unclasped his hands to cup Kuroko’s front, applying the slightest amount of pressure. Kuroko responded immediately, a soft cry of need escaping his lips as he tilted his hips further up into Akashi’s touch. Akashi hummed softly against Kuroko’s neck, curling his hand further, pulling the blue-haired boy closer. Kuroko grappled weakly at Akashi’s wrists, soft pants escaping his lips as he tilted his neck to the side, giving Akashi more access.

Akashi molded and shaped the way he wanted Kuroko to move, to react, by increasing and decreasing pressure on Kuroko’s crotch, doing it with practice moves until Kuroko was whining so loudly that Akashi had to swallow the noises with his mouth.

Kuroko hungrily ate up all the kisses that Akashi gave him, rolling his hips forward almost desperately, and he rocked backwards to grind his ass against Akashi’s own growing arousal. Their kisses became messy, and though it was Akashi initiating a more aggressive approach, Kuroko matched it easily with his own pent up need. It seemed as if a week of no contact had finally gotten to both of their heads.

“Sh-should we stop?” Kuroko asked, gasping as their lips parted after a mind-numbing kiss.

“Unless you want to.” Akashi responded, already going back in for another kiss.

“Mm,” Kuroko groaned, thrusting his hips up into Akashi’s palm as he yanked Akashi down by the back of the neck for a fierce kiss. Akashi smiled into it. Pressing his lip against Kuroko’s bottom lip, Akashi pressed his palm against Kuroko’s clothed erection, rubbing it firmly as the boy squirmed and whimpered beneath him.

Keeping Kuroko’s hips still with one hand, Akashi trailed his fingers across the outline of Kuroko’s cock in his pants, using his finger to press against the tip, Kuroko letting out a high-pitched keening noise as his hips stuttered, chasing after Akashi’s touch.

Kuroko was soon a whining and writhing mess beneath Akashi’s touch, slumped against his chest, and nearly falling off the couch. Akashi shifted, so he was now laying on his back, with Kuroko laying between his legs. Kuroko’s chest was heaving, his features flushed, and his shirt ridden up to his collarbone. 

Kuroko shifted, so he was now lying on top of Akashi, their chests pressed together. Akashi could feel Kuroko’s erratic heartbeat, and knew his was beating just as quickly. Kuroko sat up, straddling Akashi’s lower body, and before Akashi would ask questions, Kuroko ground his hips down, slotting their erections together. 

A gasp escaped Akashi, and he groaned, raking both hands through his own hair as he watched Kuroko roll his body on top of his. Kuroko had his arms bracing himself from behind as he continued to grind and roll his hips against Akashi’s.

When Kuroko paused, Akashi had to bite back a whimper at how much it actually _hurt_ to have the pressure alleviated from his erection. Kuroko grasped the hem of his shirt, and Akashi’s eyes widened as Kuroko stripped from it, dropping it to the ground before leaning forwards, slotting their lips together.

Akashi gripped Kuroko’s hips, guiding him down as Akashi set one foot on the ground, bending one knee to rest on the back of the couch and thrusted his own hips up. A groan escaped both of their lips as they rubbed against each other. Kuroko let out a gasp against Akashi’s mouth, pulling away briefly and Akashi would see that Kuroko’s arms were shaking.

Kuroko sat up, rocking his hips as he fumbled with his jeans, fingers shaking as he undid his button, before unzipping the fabric hurriedly, as if allowing himself to breathe more. Akashi’s fingers slid beneath the waistband, feeling how hot Kuroko’s skin was, and helped him tug them off. Kuroko’s hands then curled under the hem of Akashi’s hoodie, and Akashi sat up quickly, keeping one arm wrapped around Kuroko’s waist as he yanked the thick fabric of his white hoodie off, tossing it to the side.

Akashi didn’t bother with his sweatpants, he knew they were loose enough around his hips to kick off if he wanted to. Laying back down with his head propped up, Kuroko pressed himself against Akashi again, and the redhead let out a loud groan.

He could feel Kuroko’s heat now. Without the denim of Kuroko’s jeans, Akashi felt so much more, even through the fabric of his sweatpants. He knew that Kuroko was slicked up, and Akashi was wet and sticky in his own underwear, but he didn’t care.

Akashi tilted his hips up, giving Kuroko a rather forceful and grinding thrust. Kuroko’s hands flattened against Akashi’s chest, and pushed his hips forward, in a feeble attempt to get himself and Akashi off. Akashi pulled Kuroko’s head down, lips trailing to Kuroko’s neck, sucking over the first hickey he’d made over the bite mark. Kuroko let out another wanton moan into Akashi’s ear, his entire body shuddering before he went limp, his breath harsh.

Akashi slipped his hand between their bodies, rubbing Kuroko through the wet fabric of his underwear, helping and guiding him, drawing out every last bit of his release as tremor after tremor ran through his body. Falling limply against Akashi’s body, Kuroko panted softly, his hands grasping weakly at Akashi’s shoulders, lips brushing softly over Akashi’s nipple.

Heaving out a harsh breath, Akashi tilted his head back, a groan escaping his throat. He felt Kuroko shift, slowly, until he was straddling Akashi’s abdomen. Akashi didn’t think anything of the damn fabric of Kuroko’s underwear, his mind was focused on the tongue licking stripes up his throat, and the small but firm hand stroking him through his sweatpants. 

Akashi sat up abruptly, and Kuroko’s hands came up to clasp at Akashi’s shoulders as he was moved to sit on Akashi’s thighs. Akashi clasped Kuroko’s hand with his own, hesitating only briefly as he trailed their hands down his abdomen and past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers.

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and stared, and Akashi flushed, rolling his hips up, slowly releasing his grip on Kuroko’s wrist in a wordless attempt to tell him what he wanted. He choked back a cry as he felt Kuroko tighten his grip, rubbing firmly, before his fingers teased the underside. Akashi tried wriggling, to thrust his hips up, but Kuroko had a firm palm on Akashi’s abdomen, keeping him still.

“Oh God.” Akashi choked out, as Kuroko’s finger brushed his tip, after one firm stroke. After one more stroke, Akashi felt himself reach his peak, his upper body jack knifing up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Kuroko as he found release.

They stayed still, wrapped in each other's arms until Akashi pressed a brief kiss to Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, a mumble in his post-coital bliss.

“Yes, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, rubbing his hand down the length of Kuroko’s spine.

“I think…. I’d like to do that again.” Kuroko said, before burying his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. Akashi let out a hum of contentment, hugging Kuroko to him tightly. 

“I love you, Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered, kissing the shell of Kuroko’s ear gingerly. 

“I love you too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, before his jaws gaped in a yawn.

“Tired?” Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded. “But right now, what do you say about going to clean up?”

“Didn’t you just take a bath?” 

“Yeah.”

Kuroko climbed off of Akashi, hovering by the end of the couch awkwardly. Akashi sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the couch, and nearly fell face first into the coffee table as he tried to stand.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko darted forward, and managed to catch and haul Akashi back to his feet before disaster struck. “I asked if you were okay, and you said you were, but you’re obviously not!” Akashi chuckled slightly at Kuroko’s sudden little rant and surge of overprotectiveness.

“I was in the moment,” Akashi argued. “I’m a teenage guy. So are you. You should know that I don’t think with my head but my-” Kuroko clamped a hand over Akashi’s mouth.

“I get it.” He grumbled, before dragging them both towards the bathroom as Akashi laughed.

——————————

“Happy birthday, Akashi-kun!” Kuroko yelled, throwing himself onto a still-sleepy Akashi as he padded out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

“Woah, Kuroko!” Akashi yelped, as he lost his footing and the both of them went tumbling to the ground. Akashi let out a small chuckle, stroking the back of Kuroko’s head as he squeezed the redhead in a hug.

“You’re old now.” Kuroko gave Akashi a shit-eating grin, and Akashi rolled his eyes, before sitting up, getting to his feet and lifting Kuroko up along with him.

“I’m only nineteen. Your birthday’s coming up in about a month, and you’ll join me and the others.” Akashi reminded Kuroko, bending down to kiss Kuroko on the tip of his nose. 

"It's still a month and ten days," Kuroko argued. 

"Mmhm," Akashi mused, as Kuroko pouted, before reaching up on his tip toes to kiss Akashi on the lips. 

"I made breakfast today." Kuroko announced. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's wrist and started dragging him down the hall. 

"You seem so excited someone might mistake today for your birthday and not mine," Akashi teased. 

"Oh shut up, Akashi-kun." Kuroko frowned. "This is the first birthday of yours that I've been able to celebrate with you." 

“That’s very true, Tetsuya.” Akashi said, allowing himself to be pulled into the dining room. He was surprised to see that the table was well set, with a typical traditional Japanese breakfast. Steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, _natto, tsukemono, nori,_ and a small bowl of green salad had been placed before the two seats at the table.

“There’s also green tea in the kettle.” Kuroko added, before he twisted his fingers together, nervously facing Akashi. “Do you… like it?”

“I love it.” Akashi smiled, grasping Kuroko’s wrists, and pulling him close to give him a quick kiss.

“Then please sit,” Kuroko responded, a bit breathily as he pulled back. He padded into the kitchen as Akashi took a seat, tilting his head and waiting for Kuroko to return. Kuroko came back, juggling two cups and a kettle, before placing them on the table. 

“You can start eating, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, as he took a seat, before watching Akashi almost apprehensively.

“What’s with the staring?” Akashi asked, as he picked up his chopsticks, and took some fish to eat with a mouthful of rice. 

“I want to know your honest opinion on whether you think it tastes good or not.” Kuroko said, biting his lower lip.

“It tastes amazing.” Akashi said, as he swallowed, resting his chin on a cupped palm as he tilted his head at Kuroko.

“Are you just saying that?” Kuroko frowned. Akashi shook his head.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Tetsuya.” Akashi sighed, before he picked up the bowl of miso soup, bringing it to his lips to drink from it. When he put it back down, Kuroko had started eating himself, putting a mouthful of rice and natto into his mouth, before nibbling on the ends of his chopsticks as he chewed and swallowed. 

Akashi found himself watching Kuroko as they both ate, noticing the small furrow of Kuroko’s eyebrow, the slight downwards tilt of his mouth, and the way that the light didn’t completely reach Kuroko’s eyes. Something was off.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko started, and Akashi looked up, after finishing his natto, rice and fish. 

“Yes, Tetsuya?” 

“I… don’t exactly have a present to give you.” Kuroko said, his voice small. He looked ashamed, sad, and didn’t meet Akashi’s eyes. _Was this why something felt off about Kuroko? That’s right. Today was the day that Tetsuya was supposed to originally return._ Akashi mused. 

“That’s alright,” Akashi said, tilting his head. “Your early return was a good enough present for me.” 

He reached across the table to clasp Kuroko’s hand in his. Kuroko looked up, biting his lower lip.

“Are you sure, Akashi-kun? I feel really bad. You’re always sending me elaborate gifts, and things that I could never possibly pay you back.” Kuroko frowned.

“I’m sure, Tetsuya.” Akashi confirmed. “Now you finish your breakfast before it goes cold.” Akashi lifted Kuroko’s hand, drawing it close so he could kiss the inside of Kuroko’s wrist. 

Kuroko was still frowning as he continued eating.

~

“Is there anything you want to do today, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, looking up to peer at Akashi’s face. His head was on Akashi’s lap as the redhead stroked Kuroko’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft blue strands.

“I want to stay here with Tetsuya.” Akashi hummed, leaning down to press a swift kiss to Kuroko’s nose. It had only been three days since Kuroko’s return, and Akashi was still convinced that he was dreaming. 

“Is that really how you want to spend your birthday?” Kuroko asked, as he reached up to cup the side of Akashi’s face. Akashi tilted his head to nip slightly at Kuroko’s palm. Kuroko suddenly sat up and scooted back, his eyes darting to look at the crook of Akashi’s neck.

“Checking to see if your mark is still there?” Akashi teased, dragging a thumb across Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko blushed, and nodded.

“It’s still there.” Kuroko murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across Akashi’s skin. Akashi felt a shiver run down his spine, and felt the soft curve of Kuroko’s smile as he pulled away.

Akashi gingerly leaned forward to lightly kiss the fading wound on Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko let out a small, contented sigh before he wriggled against Akashi’s side, Akashi wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s narrow waist to pull him in. 

“Akashi-kun, what have we got planned for Christmas?” Kuroko asked. 

“Shoot, I forgot. That’s coming up soon.” Akashi cursed lowly, his features contorting into a displeased expression.

“I don’t need anything, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko immediately blurted.

“How come, Tetsuya?”

“Because.” Kuroko pouted. “You always end up giving me expensive things, things that I would never repay you for in any way, shape or form.” 

“I… see.” Akashi frowned, and Kuroko darted in, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“I love the gifts you give me, Akashi-kun, but they’re just so…. elaborate.” Kuroko amended, trying to cover up any potential offensive remarks he had made.

“I understand, Tetsuya.” Akashi murmured, winding a hand behind Kuroko’s neck, pulling him in for a brief, but mind-numbing kiss. Kuroko felt winded when Akashi pulled back, blinking a few times before Akashi started chuckling.

“Mm, not fair.” Kuroko pouted, sulking as he sunk back into the couch, taking his phone from his pocket to check for messages.

“Tetsuya, if I got you a new phone for Christmas, would you be mad?” Akashi asked, resting his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder and peering up at him with doleful eyes.

“I like this phone,” Kuroko protested.

“Yes, it color coordinates with your hair and your eyes, but it’s a really old model.” Akashi responded.

“Your phone color coordinated with your hair too.” Kuroko argued.

“But that was back in high school. I got a newer iPhone before we started university.” Akashi scrunched his nose up, before shifting, holding up an iPhone with a white and red case.

“I guess I’d be okay with it.” Kuroko’s lips twisted in a slight frown. “It can’t be ridiculously expensive, though, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko warned. “I’m going to get you a couple of presents, but please don’t overdo it.” Akashi pouted.

“I can’t guarantee it.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Fine.”

~

Akashi blinked, unsure if what he had just heard was actually true. Kuroko was sprawled out on Akashi’s bed, his hair fanned out and his cheeks tinged a light pink as his eyes darted to the side in embarrassment.

“W-what?” Akashi found himself stuttering.

“I said, that for tonight, you can do what you wish to my body.” Kuroko repeated, his eyes shifting back to meet Akashi’s.

“But…. the last time I did that-” Akashi started. Kuroko sighed and wriggled, sitting up and leaning against the head of the bed, eyeing Akashi as he stood there awkwardly by the bed. 

“That was under different circumstances.” Kuroko responded, leaning forward to tug at Akashi’s hand. Akashi stumbled forward, tripped, and fell onto the bed, his hands coming out to catch himself.

His hands ended up framing Kuroko’s hips, their lips hovering just over each other. Kuroko grinned at Akashi, causing heat to pool in his stomach, and grasped Akashi’s shoulders, before yanking him down to seal his lips against Akashi’s.

Akashi gasped, and Kuroko took the initiative to slip his tongue into the redhead’s mouth. Akashi’s arms trembled slightly and he shifted, curling his hands beneath Kuroko’s thighs, pulling him into Akashi’s lap as he shifted his weight, his back against the wall next to his bed.

Kuroko’s hands came up to clasp Akashi’s shoulders, and Akashi’s hands clamped down on Kuroko’s hips. Akashi hesitated, staring up into Kuroko’s earnest expression.

“Are you sure?” Akashi asked, his voice low and hoarse. Kuroko nodded.

“Yes, Akashi-kun. If I don’t like something, I trust that you will listen to me.” Kuroko responded seriously. “You’ve overcome that obstacle.” Kuroko added, fingernails scraping at the nape of Akashi’s neck.

“Okay.” Akashi whispered, leaning forwards to press a sweet kiss to Kuroko’s lips. Kuroko relaxed beneath Akashi’s touch, allowing the redhead to kiss him the way he wanted, to shape the way his body reacted beneath his fingertips. 

Akashi slid his hands back to cup Kuroko’s ass, pulling him closer to press their torsos together. Suddenly feeling overheated in his hoodie, Akashi released his grip, and grasped the hem of his hoodie, tugging it over his head, the muscles in his abdomen tightening as he felt warm and curious hands. Kuroko’s hands trailed up Akashi’s chest, fingers just barely brushing over his nipples, and Kuroko leaned in to press their lips together.

Fumbling at the hem of Kuroko’s shirt, Akashi slowly drew it up and over Kuroko’s head, his palms just skimming over soft skin. Kuroko let out a soft noise, akin to the purring noise Akashi had made a few weeks ago. Akashi leaned up, brushing his nose against the hollow of Kuroko’s throat. Kuroko swallowed, and slid his hands over Akashi’s shoulders, gripping his upper arms and pushing him back, Akashi’s head thudding against the wall behind him as Kuroko pressed their lips together once more.

Akashi grinned, grasping Kuroko’s hips and pulling him forward while rolling his upwards. Kuroko’s cheeks flushed, as if he was remembering their first time while they…. basically dry humped each other on the couch. Kuroko wordlessly shifted his hips, rocking them as Akashi tugged lightly on the hair at his nape, guiding Kuroko forward for another kiss.

Kuroko’s tongue slid across Akashi’s bottom lip, and Akashi parted his lips slightly, hips stilling as he granted Kuroko access, the latter exploring Akashi’s mouth. Kuroko’s tongue pressed against the roof of Akashi’s mouth, and the redhead found himself whining, squirming beneath Kuroko’s touch. 

Fingers trailed down to Akasih’s chest, tweaking and teasing, thumbs pressing just beneath both of Akashi’s nipples before a hot mouth covered one of them. Akashi’s body jolted in surprise, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

“Tetsuya…. it seems like it’s _you_ who’s doing what he pleases.” Akashi gasped. Kuroko let out a soft hum against Akashi’s skin.

“True, Akashi-kun. But it seems that you’re lacking in self-control and are utterly helpless against me, so I’m taking charge right now.” Kuroko responded simply.

“While the first two are spot-on, don’t you think I should be in charge since I’m older? There’s also the fact that it’s my birthday.” Akashi pouted, staring up at Kuroko in a childish manner. Kuroko rolled his eyes, and Akashi’s lips parted in a soft gasp as he felt Kuroko grip him hard.

“Then show me,” Kuroko taunted, his voice a low murmur in Akashi’s ear. Akashi gripped Kuroko beneath his thighs and stood, picking him up before dropping him onto his bed, crawling over him, grinning. Kuroko’s cheeks were flushed, and his hair fanned out around his head like the light of a halo, his lips parted slightly, and his eyes were glowing.

Akashi dipped his head, dodging Kuroko’s mouth, before kissing the upper side of his jaw softly, drawing out a soft gasp. Trailing his mouth down the side of Kuroko’s neck, Akashi sucked a patch of skin beneath Kuroko’s jaw raw, the blue-haired boy squirming beneath him, letting out little mewling noises. Trailing down further, Akashi sucked at the skin on Kuroko’s chest, drawing a perked nub into his mouth, rubbing the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Kuroko’s hands came down to clasp Akashi’s head, fingers twisting in the strands almost painfully. Akashi bit back a grimace, and instead, ran his tongue over Kuroko’s sensitive flesh, before he trailed further kisses down Kuroko’s body.

A whimper escaped Kuroko’s lips, and as Akashi pressed a kiss right above his waistband, he jerked upright, staring down at Akashi with his cheeks flushed a red. 

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko gasped. Akashi tilted his head up, dragging Kuroko down by the back of the neck to kiss him roughly, palming over Kuroko’s crotch with his other hand.

Kuroko let out a moan, which Akashi swallowed, before he released Kuroko’s neck and dragged his waistband down with his teeth. Akashi hooked his fingers past the elastic of Kuroko’s boxers and snapped it against Kuroko’s hips, the blue haired boy squirming. Akashi lowered his head and sucked right over the heated and damp cloth of Kuroko’s boxers, the latter letting out a loud groan. 

Akashi dragged Kuroko’s boxers down, and his erection sprung from it as Kuroko covered his face with his hands. Akashi kisses the tip before drawing it into his mouth, sucking lightly. The flush on Kuroko’s face crawled down his neck and shoulders, and a moan was muffled behind Kuroko’s hands. 

Akashi grasped Kuroko’s hips, and suddenly yanked him forwards, pushing further down on Kuroko’s cock. Kuroko let out a gurgling noise, legs slung over Akashi’s shoulders, hands shoved in Akashi’s hair. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Akashi played with Kuroko’s nipples with one hand, tugging at his balls with the other. Kuroko was squirming, panting loudly against Akashi’s ministrations. 

It wasn’t too long before Kuroko’s body seized up as he found his release, choking out a small moan as Akashi guided him through it. 

Akashi was painfully hard in his pants, and he had to resist the urge to thrust himself against the hard ground. Kuroko grasped Akashi’s shoulders, his eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. 

“I want to do the same to Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, his voice hoarse. Akashi almost came right there in his pants. 

“Are you sure, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded, hands already pulling Akashi’s pants and boxers down. Akashi didn't even have the chance to be embarrassed at how hard he was before Kuroko swallowed him down. 

“Oh God.” Akashi choked out. Kuroko hummed and Akashi felt the muscles in his stomach contract. Kuroko gripped the base in his hands, nipping at the underside of Akashi’s cock. Akashi gripped Kuroko’s shoulders, thrusting slightly into Kuroko’s mouth.

“Akashi-kun can do what he wants,” Kuroko said as he pulled off, kissing the tip of Akashi’s cock. Akashi flushed, and nodded, bending down to kiss Kuroko on the forehead. 

Kuroko smiled, before he sucked the head of Akashi’s cock back into his mouth, peering up at Akashi innocently. Akashi gripped the back of Kuroko’s head and thrusted his hips, pushing himself further into Kuroko’s mouth. 

Akashi hadn't even thrusted three times before Kuroko moaned, _loudly_ around him and he came hard. 

“Shit!” Akashi yelped, frantically grabbing for tissues as Kuroko pulled off, more cum spurting onto his bare chest and face. Handing Kuroko the tissues, Kuroko sheepishly spat out the cum as Akashi wiped down Kuroko’s face. 

“You alright, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, stroking Kuroko’s cheekbones with his thumbs. Kuroko nodded. Akashi dipped his head to kiss Kuroko’s forehead. “If you want, you can go brush your teeth.” 

“I'm alright, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko insisted, crawling up the bed to straddle Akashi’s abdomen, already half-hard.

“Alright,” Akashi hummed, leaning back, grasping Kuroko’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles. Kuroko tilted his head down, sucking on the skin of Akashi’s neck, the red head letting out a soft puff of air. 

Akashi dragged his nails lightly over the swell of Kuroko’s ass, feeling him shiver beneath him. Kuroko gasped, his head tilting up, Akashi quickly capturing his lips. Kuroko squirmed, whining, rocking back against Akashi’s hands. Akashi let out a sharp exhale as their half-hard erections brushed against each other. 

Akashi felt another hand brush against his, and soon realized it was Kuroko’s. Heat pooled in Akashi’s stomach as he felt Kuroko slide a finger between his cheeks, a low moan escaping him.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi growled lowly.

“Touch me, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko whined, moving his body against Akashi’s in a seductive manner. Akashi bit back the possessive snarl threatening to bubble up. 

“Shift, Tetsuya,” Akashi finally said, unable to hold back any longer. Kuroko rolled off, and Akashi sat up, folding his legs beneath him cross-cross, before Kuroko crawled in front of him, arching his back, sticking his ass into the air. 

Akashi leaned forward and nipped at Kuroko’s ass, earning a yelp. Akashi reached for his side drawer, pulling out a tube of lube. Sticking up his fingers, Akashi brushed his trembling hand agains Kuroko. Kuroko let out a little moan, before wiggling around, and Akashi would see Kuroko’s erection, sitting heavy between his legs. Reaching out with his non-slicked fingers, Akashi grasped Kuroko’s cock, before pressing the tip of his middle finger against the rim of muscle. 

Kuroko's body seized up, and a loud moan escaped his lips. Akashi slowly started to pump Kuroko, before he slowly slid a finger inside. Akashi nearly came right then and there. Kuroko was so tight, so hot. Akashi kept pushing, before his entire middle finger was stuck up Kuroko’s ass, feeling him throb around the digit. 

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko’s voice was a high pitched keening noise. Akashi inhaled, though it was shuddering, and slowly started to insert another finger, as he stroked Kuroko’s cock firmly. 

Akashi then started to pump his fingers in and out of Kuroko, starting slowly but increasing speed as Kuroko loosened around him. 

Kuroko clenched around Akashi's fingers, drawing them in deeper, and as Akashi crooked them, Kuroko’s spine curved. 

“Ah! Aka… Akashi-kun!” Kuroko wailed, his entire body shuddering as Akashi repeated the action, curling his fingers against Kuroko’s prostate. 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi murmured, leaning forwards to lick a stripe up Kuroko’s ass. “You look so amazing.”

Precum was leaking from Kuroko’s cock, and his ass felt loose enough to add a third finger. Kuroko gasped as Akashi pressed a third finger inside, nearly _shrieking_ as Akashi curled his fingers again. 

Akashi was fully hard now, and he was seconds away from yanking Kuroko’s ass down to seat himself fully. Akashi released Kuroko’s cock, hearing him whimper, and wrapped his fingers around his own cock instead, pumping furiously. 

“Does Akashi-kun want to be inside?” Kuroko gasped, as his hips snapped back, impaling himself further on Akashi's fingers. 

“I do, but I want our first time to be special.” Akashi groaned, watching as Kuroko’s hole clenched around his fingers. 

“Do _something,_ ” Kuroko begged. Akashi pushed his fingers into Kuroko once more, releasing his cock to pump Kuroko’s, feeling him come, before he fell rather bonelessly before him. 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered. “I want to fuck your thighs. Can I?” Kuroko graced himself up and slung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his forearms on the mattress, spreading his legs, cock still leaking. 

“Mm,” Kuroko said, wriggling his flushed, slick ass in the air. Akashi cupped himself, before standing, positioning himself behind Kuroko. 

Kuroko clenched his thighs together, and Akashi slowly slid the head of his cock against Kuroko’s soft skin, before thrusting forwards, feeling Kuroko gasp. Akashi thrusted forward more roughly, feeling Kuroko’s thighs tighten, and he nearly moaned. 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi groaned, grasping Kuroko’s hips as his thrusts became frenzied. Kuroko crossed his feet at his ankles, which allowed him to strengthen the way his thighs were pressed together. It was getting a little difficult to press his cock forwards, but Akashi’s length was slick and hard enough to keep pushing forwards, and backwards. 

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko tilted his head back and Akashi greedily met his mouth with his, his hips stuttering. 

“You feel so good.” Akashi moaned, thrusting a couple more times before he ended up collapsing over Kuroko, his body shuddering with his release. He felt Kuroko’s thighs loosen around him, before Kuroko was guiding Akashi through his orgasm. 

“How do you feel, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, turning to cup Akashi’s face. 

“Tired. But really good.” Akashi responded, a sleepy smile on his face as Kuroko pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. 

“Lay down and I'll go get something to help you clean up.” Kuroko suggested, leaning down to take all the covers off of Akashi’s futon. 

“Are you sure, Tetsuya?” Akashi blinked. 

“Actually, I'll go get the bath water running. Why don't you bring these sheets to the washing room and the bath will be ready once you're back.” Akashi nodded, and took the sheets, walking down the hall completely naked to the washing room, tossing the sheets in the washing machine. 

Padding back into the bathroom, Kuroko quickly ushered him to dip into the hot water, insisting he would be alright with a quick wipe down. 

“I’ll join you in a bit, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko promised, hurrying out of the bathroom stark naked. Akashi rested his cheek against his palm, smiling softly to himself. 

Kuroko returned a few minutes later, sliding in across from Akashi, who was nearly asleep. Kuroko sighed, smiling to himself. 

“I thought that I would be the one almost asleep.” Kuroko chuckled, reaching out to brush Akashi’s wet bangs from his face. Akashi just gave him another sleepy smile. 

“I’ve been tired the past week,” Akashi pouted. Kuroko sighed, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Akashi’s cheek, knowing why Akashi had lost sleep. 

“I love you, Akashi-kun. Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you, Tetsuya. You're more than I could ever wish for.” Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, tugging him closer and turning him so Kuroko was leaning in between Akashi’s legs, back pressed against the redhead’s chest. “I love you, too.” Akashi sighed contentedly, brushing his lips over Kuroko’s shoulder. 

Akashi was pleased, but surprised to realize that his futon had been made with clean sheets. Kuroko urged Akashi to lay down, and tugged at Kuroko’s wrist as the blue-eyed boy made a move to leave.

“Akashi-kun?”

“Stay with me, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, a sleepy smile on his face. A soft smile crawled across Kuroko’s face, and he crouched down, crawling beneath the covers to cuddle up against Akashi’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Google Docs likes being an ass.


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a shitty ass short chapter :')
> 
> enjoy

It was last minute. Definitely last minute. Kuroko wasn’t exactly sure how Akashi had convinced his parents to let all of the members of the Generation of Miracles attend a Christmas party at the Akashi house under such short notice. 

Servants were running around, dusting, vacuuming, wheeling carts of food to the kitchen, and tilting their heads towards Akashi and Kuroko as the two of them walked down the hallway of the massive entry.

“Akashi-kun, your childhood home is huge.” Kuroko breathed, taking in the beautiful and intricate artifacts and paintings adorning the walls. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Akashi mused. As they pass through a doorway, Akashi suddenly grasped Kuroko’s wrist, pulling him in to press their mouths together. Kuroko let out a startled yelp, but as Akashi ghosted a hand up the length of Kuroko’s spine, the blue-eyed boy fell into Akashi, lips becoming rather frantic.

An awkward cough had the two of them leaping apart, Kuroko’s cheeks flushing as he saw Aomine a few feet away, Kise not too far behind.

“You’re using mistletoe as an excuse to kiss your boyfriend?” Aomine asked, arching an eyebrow. Kuroko’s eyes darted up to look at the top of the doorframe and sure enough, there was a bundle of mistletoe. 

“Is that a problem?” Akashi snarked, earning an eye roll and an elbow to the ribs. “Ow, Tetsuya, that’s mean.”

“Then don’t be mean to Aomine-kun,” Kuroko shot back.

“Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!” Kise yelled, literally throwing himself onto the redhead and blue-haired boy. 

“Ow. You’re smouldering me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko complained, his voice muffled. Kise stumbled back as Akashi shoved him away, slinging an arm around Kuroko’s waist, bringing his boyfriend in closer possessively. Kuroko rolled his eyes and tilted his head up, planting a quick kiss to Akashi’s jaw.

The hand on his hip tightened, and Kuroko watched Aomine roll his eyes and Kise flail his arms. There was a new voice and Midorima appeared from the front door, taped fingers holding his phone to his ear as he spoke in a low and rapid voice. 

“Kazunari, I _told_ you that I would spend New Year’s Eve and New Years with you. I barely get a chance to meet up with everyone else.” Midorima hissed, eyes catching sight of Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and Akashi. 

“Midorimacchi!”

“I’ve got to go.” Midorima huffed into the phone, obviously looking annoyed. Kuroko watched, amused, as a light flush flooded Midorima’s cheeks. “Whatever. Love you too. Bye.” He hung up abruptly and stopped beside Aomine. “What?” He snapped as Kise and Aomine stared at him.

“Midorima-kun is whipped.” Kuroko said simply. Midorima shot Kuroko a disbelieving look, and Kuroko only grinned, leaning into Akashi’s side, feeling lips press to his temple.

“You shouldn’t be saying anything, Kuroko.” Midorima rolled his eyes.

“We’re just waiting for Murasakibara, right?” Aomine asked. As if his words had summoned the purple-haired giant, he appeared from the same door Midorima had minutes ago, a bag of chips in his hands.

“How is he not fat yet?” Kise whisper hissed, as if trying to avoid being heard by Murasakibara. 

“Shut up before I pound you, Kise-chin.” 

 

The living room was quite large, and on the opposite side of the door there was a fireplace. There were couches as well as tables conveniently placed near the fire, but far enough away that any stray embers would catch the material on fire.

Akashi had claimed an entire couch for himself and Kuroko, though Kuroko felt awkward that the other four had to share one couch and two armchairs. It wasn’t too bad though. Midorima and Murasakibara had claimed the armchairs, and Kise and Aomine had plenty of room for themselves on the couches.

The table in the middle was a large, low set round table, one that Kuroko would see at a restaurant to fit a party of twenty people. There was food on the table in less than twenty minutes of their arrival, and Murasakibara hadn’t stopped eating. Kuroko picked at his plate of turkey and mashed potatoes, surprised at how… _Western_ it was, knowing how much of a traditionalist the Akashi’s were.

Akashi hadn’t had much to eat himself pouting up at Kuroko and demanding that he was fed. Although he was embarrassed about what he was doing, and by his boyfriend’s behaviour, Kuroko fed him nonetheless.

Aomine and Kise were arguing over who would have the last leg of the turkey, and Midorima was watching them, amusement glinting in his green eyes. Murasakibara had surprisingly slowed down with his food, and Kuroko found himself stroking the hair off of Akashi’s forehead, the redhead leaning into the touch, turning his head to press the bridge of his nose against Kuroko’s hip.

Feeling the sudden urge to need to go to the bathroom, Kuroko shifted his thigh, and Akashi sat up slightly, looking up at Kuroko in confusion.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Kuroko responded, setting his plate down on the table. Akashi nodded. 

“It’s just down the hall to the left.” Akashi said, pointing to a different door of the living room. Kuroko nodded and stood, noting that some servants started to trickle in from the main door with empty carts, supposedly coming to clear the table.

When Kuroko returned, he and Midorima happened to pass each other in the doorway when Kise’s voice stopped them.

“Hey! Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi!” The two of them paused, Midorima looking over his shoulder in mild irritation. “Look up.” They did, and Kuroko was startled to see mistletoe hanging above their heads. Midorima let out a _tch_ of what sounded like annoyance and looked down at Kuroko, who matched his gaze evenly.

“I had nothing to do with the decorations.” Kuroko heard Akashi say as Aomine questioned him.

“Just do _something._ ” Murasakibara drawled, though he looked amused. Midorima and Kuroko stood there for a while longer, eyes locked before Midorima huffed out a sigh. Midorima leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to the top of Kuroko’s head, causing the blue-haired boy to clasp the top of his head, equally shocked and mortified.

“Look. You’re dating someone, and so am I. I don’t know why there’s a stupid tradition of kissing beneath mistletoe, but there aren’t any rules of where we have to.” Midorima said, as he turned around and strode down the hallway Kuroko had just come from.

“Tetsuyaaa,” Akashi complained as Kuroko came to sit next to him, the redhead sliding his arms around Kuroko’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, biting back a smile. Akashi pouted, and buried his face in Kuroko’s neck, drawing out a yelp as he nipped at the hollow of his throat, cheeks beginning to burn.

“Jeez, Akashi, is that really necessary?” Aomine laughed. “We all already know that Kuroko’s yours, you’ve made that abundantly clear.”

“No need to get jealous over a kiss on the head.” Murasakibara added, reaching for another slice of cake. Kuroko belatedly realized that the table was now set with five different desserts, all eloquently made. There was a traditional Christmas sponge cake, an apple pie, a fruit tart, Black Forest cake, and what looked like a chocolate tart. They all looked delicious, but Kuroko couldn’t stomach anything else.

“When I come back, Midorima will probably be here, and I want to give you all a little something.” Akashi said as he sat up, and left the room briskly.

“Still as abrupt as ever.” Aomine sighed, resting both arms on the back of the couch. 

“Are Kise-kun and Aomine-kun dating?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head at the two of them. Kise almost spat out a mouthful of the sweet champagne he just swallowed and Aomine’s eyes went wide.

“No!” They both yelled at the same time.

“You seem awfully close to each other.” Kuroko pointed out. “Kise-kun’s head is almost resting on Aomine-kun’s shoulder.” 

“Ehhh…. Kuro-chin’s right.” Murasakibara mused, watching the pair grow red in the cheeks. Aomine shoved Kise away, the blonde nearly spilling the contents of his glass. 

“That was rude!” Kise shouted, but Aomine ignored him, standing up to sit down on the couch as Kuroko.

“I don’t care. But Tetsu, the hell was that?” Aomine asked, giving Kuroko the side-eye. 

“I’m kinda bored.” Kuroko admitted. Aomine’s eyebrows rose, Kise let out a snort and Murasakibara let out an uninterested hum. Midorima returned, pausing to tilt his head at Aomine’s different seating arrangement before he shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose before he sat back down in his armchair.

“Do I want to know?” Midorima huffed.

“Probably not, Mido-chin.” Murasakibara mused. “Just a few questions asked and Kuro-chin saying that he’s a little bored.” Midorima arched an eyebrow at Kuroko, who shrugged.

“Better not let Akashi hear about that,” Kise laughed.

“Don’t let me hear about what now?” Kise yelped and gave Akashi a sheepish smile as he re-entered the room, five small bags in hand.

“Nothing, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko called backwards.

“Is there a reason why Aomine has moved?” Akashi frowned, looking at Aomine.

“Nope.” Kise blurted. “Now come back here Aominecchi before you get your ass kicked out of your seat.” Aomine shot Kise a dark look before he stood and sat back on the couch, staying as far away from Kise as possible. Akashi tilted his head, before handing Kuroko a small bag with light blue tissue paper sticking out of the top.

“Don’t tell me that you color coordinated the tissue paper with our hair,” Aomine hissed.

“So what if I did? Everyone’s phone back in middle school coordinated with their hair except Kise, the smug bastard.” Akashi retorted, though it lacked bite.

“Hey!” Kise complained, though it was cut off in a yelp as the bag nailed him in the face. Aomine shifted out of the way, tensing, as if he was prepared to catch a bag thrown at him in a similar fashion. “That hurt, Akashicchi.” Akashi ignored him.

Kuroko peered into the bag to see an envelope as well as a new literature book. He looked up just in time for Akashi to plop down next to him, drawing him closer to him with an arm around his shoulders.

“Aka-chin got me coupons for free snacks.” Murasakibara announced as he opened an envelope. It was comically small in his large hands. Next, Murasakibara pulled out a few candies that seemed foreign to Kuroko. Murasakibara looked equally as confused.

“Ah, those are candies from America.” Akashi explained. “My father went on a business trip there just recently and was given a care package of sorts.”

“Thank you, Aka-chin.” Mursakibara said as he gingerly tore open a red bag with what looked like a rainbow on the front. Midorima let out a pleased hum, and when Kuroko looked over, he noticed that Midorima was holding several editions of _Oha Asa_ ’s magazines.

“How did you get these limited editions?” Midorima demanded. Akashi shrugged.

“I have connections through my father.” Akashi responded simply. “Some of them are from previous months, so I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” Midorima responded, sounded choked. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Kuroko would see that he was unbelievably happy. 

Aomine had received a coupon for a discount on new basketball shoes, as well as a catalog code for another discount. Kise had received several coupons for free karaoke nights at his favorite bar. 

Kuroko found that within his envelope were about ten coupons for free vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger. Smiling, Kuroko tilted his head up and pressed a chaste kiss just below Akashi’s pulse. Against his lips, he felt Akashi’s throat bob as he swallowed.

“Thank you, Seijūrō.” Kuroko whispered. A flush took over Akashi’s cheeks, and as the color grew deeper, Akashi let out an embarrassed noise and hugged Kuroko to him, burying his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck to hide his face.

“What just happened?” Aomine asked, blinking, looking over at Kuroko and Akashi skeptically. Kuroko only gave him a sheepish grin in response.

[Quick Author’s Note: akashi.ex has stopped working.]

“Tetsuya, come back, please?” Akashi heaved out a sigh as Kuroko’s hand slipped from his as he wandered away from his side once again. It was a mistake to let Kuroko try the champagne that had been brought out. Kuroko was quite tipsy, but not quite drunk.

“Akashi-kuuunn….. Look!” Kuroko pointed at a tree.

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

“It’s the grandfather of a mushroom.” Kuroko slurred, stumbling backwards. Akashi darted forward and caught him easily, picking him up bridal style. Kuroko struggled in Akashi’s arms, pouting up at Akashi, eyes squinting.

“Yes it is, but we should be getting home.” Akashi sighed. It was a ten minute walk from the station to their apartment, but it had already been fifteen minutes of Akashi chasing Kuroko as he continuously disappeared.

Akashi cursed himself for being a terrible boyfriend. Though Kuroko had a weak presence, as his boyfriend, Akashi should know that he should be paying more attention, especially if he was tipsy.

“Hey, do you know my boyfriend?” Kuroko suddenly blurted, looking up at Akashi with big doe eyes.

_Fuck me over. He’s too damn adorable for his own good._

“I believe I do,” Akashi mused. He was tempted to tell Kuroko that he was his boyfriend, but he was interested in how this panned out.

“He’s gorgeous. He’s got pretty red hair and pretty eyes and his face is really nice to look at.” Kuroko babbled. He looked up at Akashi, his eyes full of admiration. Akashi’s cheeks started to flush, and he looked back up, catching sight of their apartment in the distance.

“Is that so?” Akashi asked, fighting the urge to sound choked.

“Yep. He’s really hot.” Kuroko continued, happily swinging his legs as Akashi continued to hold him. “You know, he kinda looks like you.” Akashi glanced down at Kuroko, who tilted his head, blinking up at him. The blush on Akashi’s cheeks deepened, and he could only hope that it was dark enough to hide it from Kuroko. Kuroko was oddly expressive when he had alcohol in his system.

“Do I?” Akashi asked, biting his lower lip.

“He’s got a pretty body too.” Akashi choked, nearly coughing and his body shuddered against his will as Kuroko nuzzled into his arms. “It feels nice to touch.” Kuroko let out a yawn, blinking sleepily up at Akashi. Akashi bit his lower lip.

“Does it?” Akashi’s words were choked, and he had to force them past his throat. 

“I love him so much.” Kuroko murmured, wriggling slightly to get closer to Akashi, the handles of the present bag looped around Akashi’s arm. When Kuroko closed his eyes, Akashi tilted his head to press a kiss to Kuroko’s head. Kuroko’s eyes opened, and he looked up at Akashi with what looked like awe.

“Akashi-kun?”

“I’m here, Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered, his lips brushing Kuroko’s forehead. 

“I love you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko blurted, cheeks flushed as he reached up with one hand to cup the side of Akashi’s face. Akashi turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to the palm of Kuroko’s hand.

“I love you too, Tetsuya.” Akashi responded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally an enormous mess. It literally started out with one Tumblr post, and I started writing because of that and now it's turning into a 50k+ word monster. Well. It probably will be. Maybe more. 
> 
> I'm not even a fourth of the way done yet - is what I have assumed with the amount that I'm writing <.< \- and I have 24k words. So technically it isn't 50k words yet?
> 
> also, the summary is an adapted version of a scene in this fanfic. I only changed it in order to fit the character count


End file.
